Reborn as My Love Rival Wife
by Amrina
Summary: Pernah ada pertanyaan yang sangat populer di internet: Jika disuatu pagi, kamu terbangun dan menyadari bahwa gendermu telah berubah,apa reaksi pertamamu? Dan seseorang diinternet yang terkenal menjawab,"Bro, yang pasti kamu cobain saja badan baru itu". Dulu Baekhyun masih mengagumi jawaban itu,namun sekarang... Baekhyun yang malang sudah tidak memiliki "adiknya" [Chanbek/GS/Remake]
1. Chapter 1 - Who am I?

**REMAKE NOVEL : Reborn as My Love Rival's Wife ( Reinkarnasi Menjadi Istri Rivalku) , Karangan Shu Huai**

 **-EXO GS FANFICTION-**

 **BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **And other surprising cameo or guest in the next chapter!**

 **Genre**

 **Comedy | Romence | Drama**

 **Rating**

 **NC 17**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Remake Novel karya Shu Huai yang berjudul Reborn as My Love Rival's Wife**

 **EXO dan beserta cast lainnya miliknya Tuhan, orang tua dan siapapun itu masing- masing**

 **NO BASH, NO SILENT READERS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY SO DON'T READ IT**

 **I ALREADY TOLD YOU**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Pernah ada perdebatan yang sangat panas di internet sebelumnya. dan yang diperdepatkan merupakan pertanyaan seperti ini,

"Jika kamu terbangun di pagi hari dan menemukan bahwa tubuhmu telah berubah menjadi lawan jenis, apa reaksi pertamamu?"

Salah seorang pengguna internet memberikan jawaban yang sangat terkenal begini,

" Bro, yang pasti kamu cobain aja badan baru itu!".

Baekhyun ingat saat pertama kali membaca komentar ini, dia menggrebak meja dan berseru,

"Saudaraku, well said! Aish tentu saja sebagai lelaki sejati seharusnya begitu bukan!"

Tetapi sekarang, ketika dia benar-benar menghadapi situasi yang aneh, dia hanya bisa merasakan kesakitan dan bergetar dalam ketakutan, duka, dan kebencian

" FUCKING BASTARD! Persetan semuanya! Fuck it!"

Eh, ayo kita perbaiki sedikit. Kata-kata yang digunakan di atas sedikit salah, karena lelaki sejati kita ini yang menyedihkan, Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi memiliki penis. Dan yang pasti dia tidak bisa F-U-C-K IT karena tentu saja dia akan merasakan yang sebaliknya bukan?

oke mari kita putar ulang cerita ini kembali ke Baekhyun yang sekarang.

...

Baekhyun ingat bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan itu membuatnya putus asa, dan Baekhyun percaya bahwa dia pasti akan mati. Dia tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang telah berlalu, dan membuka matanya dengan susah payah, dia melihat langit-langit putih murni. Pada awalnya, dia merasa seperti ada di surga. Dia bercanda di dalam kepalanya, "Langit ini sangat putih, bodoh, sepertinya terlihat seperti rumah sakit?"

Begitu matanya benar-benar menyesuaikan diri, dia tercengang

"Bajingan, bukankah ini benar-benar rumah sakit!"

Baekhyun langsung gembira. Sepertinya dia punya banyak keberuntungan dan takdir, ia percaya bahwa ia telah kembali dari gerbang neraka.

Tapi setelah sempat bersemangat untuk sementara, Baekhyun mengingat hal lain. dia seharusnya sudah mati tapi tidak mati, dan seharusnya ia berubah menjadi cacat namun ia baik- baik saja, Ini sungguh aneh!

Jadi, dia langsung menarik selimutnya untuk mengecek tubuhnya. Sungguh beruntung, kaki dan tangannya nampak baik-baik saja, meski ada perban di paha, tapi itu tidak terlalu serius. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedikit lebih kurus. Selain itu, saat ia mencoba bergerak sedikit, meski sakit, untungnya masih terasa. Dia benar-benar tidak cacat. Melihat itu, dia sepertinya hanya mengalami patah tulang, dan tidak ada masalah besar. Karena kekurangan nutrisi, kakinya tampak menjadi lebih ramping alias ia sangat kurus, dan Baekhyun dengan cemas berpikir

" Mungkin ototku sudah mulai mengecil karena tidur terus."

Melihat lagi, rambut kakinya yang mewah dan padat telah hilang ...

Baekhyun santai saat dia mendesah lega,

"Bodoh, sejak kapan aku mempunyai rambut kaki!"

Baekhyun kembali berbaring di ranjang rumah sakitnya, dan dengan melenguhkan kelegaan ia merenggakan tangan dan kakinya, merasakan sinar matahari menyinarinya.

"Setelah bencana ini, aku tidak meninggal atau pun cacat, masa depanku pasti akan dipenuhi dengan keberuntungan besar, wa hahaha!"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak saat alisnya berkerut bersamaan. Dia merasa wajahnya sedikit geli, mengulurkan tangan untuk merasakan, Jadi itu hanya untaian rambut panjang. Baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkannya, menyambarnya dengan jarinya untuk membuangnya. Tanpa diduga rambut itu tidak bisa dilepas, tapi malah tampak menarik kulit kepalanya, rasanya hampir sama seperti jarum yang menusuk tubuhmu.

Baekhyun menatap kosong, dengan bingung menyentuh rambut itu. Benar saja, dia meraih segenggam rambut hitam pekat hitam dan glossy, Baekhyun tercengang. Ternyata, rambut itu sebenarnya miliknya sendiri? Namun, sejak kapan rambutnya sepanjang ini? Mungkinkah dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama dua atau tiga tahun?

Dia mengusap alisnya dengan dalam, tiba-tiba gemetar. Apa itu, bola yang menonjol dari dada atasnya, apakah ada yang salah? Tunggu. Tunggu tunggu tunggu tunggu tunggu! Sialan, kenapa aku punya payudara ?!

Dia memegang jantungnya yang gemetar, menekan dadanya.

Sungguh lembut dan besar ...

Dalam sepersekian detik, Baekhyun mulai panik.

"Persetan Ini tidak benar, bukan? Ini adalah efek samping dari koma, atau efek samping dari obatnya? Oh tidak"

mataku tertutup lalu terbuka, dan dadaku tumbuh sebesar ini? Ini akan menjadi kabar baik bagi seorang perempuan dengan dada datar, tapi untuk saya, lelaki sejati ini, bukankah ini seperti film horror ha!

Baekhyun segera melepaskan gaun rumah sakitnya, hanya untuk melihat kedua payudara, kiri dan kanan masing-masing, keduanya bulat dan bulat sempurna, keduanya lembut, lembut dan lembut. Memperkirakan dengan matanya, mereka kira-kira 34C. Ini sepertinya yang pernah dia lihat pada aktor AV wanita Jepang yang hanya bisa dia nikmati dalam mimpinya. Tapi, untuk payudara yang hanya bisa dirindukannya dalam mimpinya itu muncul di tubuhnya ...

Baekhyun memiliki keinginan untuk membalikkan meja dan berteriak,

"Persetan, apa-apaan ini, ini tidak lucu sama sekali!"

Dia melepas celananya. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun sudah merasa kedinginan dalam hatinya, dan sekarang benar- benar seperti dikutub utara - ini, apa ... siapa, siapa yang akan datang dan menceritakan kepadanya apa yang sedang terjadi! Apakah itu yang dia lihat salah? Ini pastilah halusinasi? Atau apakah dia benar-benar telah melukai matanya? Kenapa dia tidak melihat "adik Baekhyun"?

Baekhyun gemetar saat ia dengan hati-hati melirik sekilas jarak antara kedua kakinya.

Langit telah runtuh! Bumi telah terpisah!

Oh My God! "burungnya" hilang! Telurnya juga hilang!

Baekhyun merasa hatinya memiliki segerombolan kuda dirumput yang bersiul, menginjak-injak jantung, hati, limpa, paru-paru dan ginjal sepanjang jalan ...

Ini benar menjelaskan betapa mengerikan kecelakaan itu, bagaimana dia bisa masih hidup tanpa cedera! Sebelumnya lengan dan kakinya tidak memiliki kekurangan, nampaknya kekurangan itu ada di sini! Dia laki-laki, tapi tak disangka burung itu telah terbang dari kandang dan semua telurnya pecah! Tuhan sedang bercanda dengan dia kan? Bermain dengan dia...

Tahan! Ini salah!

Baekhyun gemetar saat ia perlahan-lahan menarik diri untuk menjelajahi kediaman burung yang telah terbang dan telur yang pecah.

Setelah beberapa saat, tangannya tiba-tiba mundur, jantungnya bergetar hebat.

Dia menatap, ngeri, pada kaki putihnya yang lembut yang menyusut sangat banyak , matanya terbelalak sampai ke jari dan tangannya yang lembut dan panjang, yang juga menyusut sangat banyak.

Kaki ramping tanpa rambut kaki, kepala rambut panjang, payudara besar, telur pecah dan burung yang telah terbang, dan tangan dan kaki kecil ...

Su Jian merasa bahwa ia mengalami mimpi buruk yang sangat realistis.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menutup matanya, dan dengan susah payah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri: Ini tidak nyata, ini tidak nyata, ini tidak nyata ...

Dia membuka matanya. Payudara, masih bulat. Burung, masih hilang.

Baekhyun berpikir, "hidup, betapa sulitnya ini ..."

Kemudian, jantungnya meledak dan paru-parunya merobek saat teriakannya menerobos ruangan:

"Cermin! Cermin! Aku ingin cermin! "

Meskipun teriakan itu kasar dan putus asa, suara yang keluar adalah suara rapuh dan menusuk yang menakutkan.

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun terguncang saat ia berpikir jika bukan seluruh dunia ini yang telah menjadi gila, maka pastilah dia yang telah menjadi gila.

Mendengar teriakan itu, seorang perawat segera masuk.

Meskipun permintaan Baekhyun untuk cermin sangat aneh, perawat itu masih membantu mencari cermin untuknya. Karena perawat itu berpikir mungkin saja gadis ini khawatir jika telah cacat, sambil menyerahkan cermin dari satu sisi dia menghiburnya dengan suara lembut,

"Mrs. Park, percaya pada saya, wajah anda tidak terluka dan masih secantik sebelumnya. "

Baekhyun saat diberikan hiburan seperti itu, merasa ingin menangis.

Dia gemetar ketika perlahan mengambil cermin dan mengangkatnya. Sesaat berikutnya, dia benar-benar membeku.

Secara obyektif, wajah di cermin itu benar-benar tidak buruk. Mata besar dengan bulu mata panjang dan wajah oval dengan bibir seperti ceri. Kulit terutama putih dan lembut, bahkan tidak ada satu pun pori yang terlihat. Orang cantik seperti ini, yang sangat cantik meski tanpa make up, jaman sekarang sungguh langka. Apalagi saat fitur wajah ini bersatu, itu menjadi anggun, imut dan cantik. Ternyata, wajah wanita ini sama dengan tipe wanita Baekhyun, dan jika ini situasi yang normal, dia pasti sangat senang, mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak dengan suara nyaring: "Moe!"

Tapi sekarang, wajah ini menimpanya ...

Cermin itu perlahan jatuh dari tangan Baekhyun.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun pucat dan tanpa jiwa, perawat tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak cemas,

"Nyonya Park, ada apa? "

Baekhyun perlahan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah perawat, berbicara satu kata dengan pelan, "Siapakah aku?"

Kekhawatiran muncul di wajah perawat itu: "Anda ... anda adalah Nyonya Park, setelah anda mengalami kecelakaan mobil kaki kanan Anda retak, tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir. anda sudah dioperasi, dan sekarang anda hanya perlu pulih dengan benar untuk dapat berjalan dengan baik, tanpa perlu takut akan efek samping. "

"Nama….nama belakangku adalah….Park?" Ekspresi wajah dan suara Baekhyun terdengar agak samar.

Perawat itu menatap Baekhyun. Meskipun dia merasa itu aneh, dia terus dengan sabar menjelaskan: "Nama belakang anda adalah Park, nama belakang suami anda adalah Park ..."

Mendengar kata-kata "suami", Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak gemetar lagi ...

"Kalau begitu ... siapa namaku?"

Perawat itu dengan jelas merasa ada yang tidak beres: "Nama anda adalah Baek, dipanggil Baekhyun ... Nyonya Park, apakah anda merasa tidak sehat atau tidak enak badan?"

Tidak enak badan? Jauh dari tidak enak badan! Aku, merasakan sakit parah di hatiku! Aku, pria tampan dan sehat, apa maksudnya dengan "suami" ?

Baekhyun menahan diri dengan susah payah, mengeluarkan senyum yang bahkan lebih jelek daripada menangis: "Sepertinya aku ... tidak ingat apa-apa."

Perawat itu agak terkejut, sebelum segera berkata dengan tergesa-gesa: "Pertama anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan pergi dokter sekarang juga."

Baekhyun dengan sedih berpikir, apa gunanya memanggil dokter? Seorang dokter bisa memperbaiki tangan, bisa memperbaiki kaki, tapi bisakah seorang dokter menangani masalah perubahan ini, dari seorang pria ke seorang wanita muda yang cantik jelita setelah bangun tidur? Masalah ini untuk Tuhan, Allah, Tathagata, dan Buddha untuk menanganinya bukan?

Melihat perawat itu cepat-cepat keluar, Baekhyun memeluk selimutnya tanpa suara. Ini terlalu mengerikan, dia masih harus mencerna...

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba di dekat pintu masuk, terdengar suara seorang pria yang dalam dan rendah.

"Ah, Tuan Park, Anda datang! Baru saja Nyonya Park mengatakan bahwa dia sepertinya tidak ingat apa-apa." Perawat menjelaskan.

Tuan Park? Dengan ketakutan, Baekhyun cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Sebelumnya, perawat tersebut mengatakan bahwa "suami" -nya adalah orang yang memiliki nama keluarga Park, lalu bukankah orang yang baru saja tiba ini adalah "suami"-nya?

Pria yang tiba itu berdiri di pintu untuk mendengarkan perawat, alisnya berkerut sampai jarak di antara mereka sangat kecil. Dia mengangkat matanya untuk melihat ke arah Baekhyun, tepat waktu untuk bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun sendiri.

Dalam sepersekian detik, mata Baekhyun melebar saat ia menghirup udara dingin. Hanya berbicara tentang penampilan, pria ini pasti tipe yang termasuk dalam kategori pelacur laki-laki yang dikenai biaya berdasarkan setiap detik yang dihabiskannya.

Meskipun Baekhyun adalah pria tampan, dia sering memperlakukan tipe pria yang mewakili "tinggi, kaya, dan tampan" dengan marah dan jijik. Tapi ini jelas bukan alasan untuk shock dan sakit kepala, yang perlu diubah - alasan untuk shock dan lengannya yang merasakan sakit.

Kedua mata Baekhyun berubah bulat dan besar seperti burung hantu, guntur bergulir di dalam hatinya. Ini bahkan bukan kuda yang berlari di gurun Gobi di Mongolia, itu sudah merupakan legiun binatang mitologis yang menyembunyikan langit dan menutupi bumi yang mengaum di dalam hatinya. Dia sudah merasakan kejutan, keputusasaan, dan kemarahan yang tak terbatas, tapi sekarang dia takut sampai-sampai dia akan buang air kecil.

Persetan Siapa yang akan datang untuk mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ini hanya mimpi sialan, hanya mimpi saja! aku terbangun dari tidur sampai menjadi wanita yang cukup mengerikan, tapi untuk alasan apa, karena alasan apa! apakah suami dari wanita ini harus rival Baekhyun dan musuh dalam percintaannya, Si sempurna Park Chanyeol!

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

 _ **Haiii!**_

 ** _ini adalah fanfic pertamaku and aku suka banget sama chanbaek, berhubung aku habis baca novel karangan shu huai ini langsung terpicu ideku untuk membuat remake novel ini. so here I am, jadi gimana teman lanjut apa engga ini storynya? silahkan balas dikomen yaw_**

 ** _See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Amnesia

**REMAKE NOVEL : Reborn as My Love Rival's Wife ( Reinkarnasi Menjadi Istri Rivalku) , Karangan Shu Huai**

 **-EXO GS FANFICTION-**

 **BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **And other surprising cameo or guest in the next chapter!**

 **Genre**

 **Comedy | Romence | Drama**

 **Rating**

 **NC 17**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Remake Novel karya Shu Huai yang berjudul Reborn as My Love Rival's Wife**

 **EXO dan beserta cast lainnya miliknya Tuhan, orang tua dan siapapun itu masing- masing**

 **NO BASH, NO SILENT READERS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY SO DON'T READ IT**

 **I ALREADY TOLD YOU**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Amnesia**

Park Chanyeol, laki-laki dengan kriteria, tinggi, Kaya, dan Tampan. Secara garis besar Baekhyun membenci orang-orang yang tinggi, kaya, dan tampan.

Kebencian Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dapat ditelusuri kembali ke hari-hari mereka di perguruan tinggi.

Sebagai mahasiswa sebuah Universitas peringkat ketiga di negara Korea, tidak ada keraguan bahwa setiap siswa Universitas S selalu menjadi perhatian beberapa orang. Meskipun demikian, sebagai mantan mahasiswa departemen Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknik dari universitas elit ini, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa beberapa mahasiswa akan mengalami depresi apabila ditanyakan masalah pendamping. Baekhyun termasuk dalam klub lelaki jomblo di universitas itu, dan hidupnya menyedihkan.

Selama empat tahun di universitas, Baekhyun menyukai tiga gadis yang berbeda.

Dari mereka, dua orang mengharapkan Baekhyun melakukan hal-hal seperti membawakan payung ketika hari sedang hujan, atau mengirim mereka sarapan dan tindakan semacam itu, kemudian menolaknya.

"..."

"Maaf, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai."

"Ah, ya, ya ..." Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab ya tanpa dapat mengucapkan apapun.

Gadis pertama itu setuju untuk berkencan dengannya dengan alasan "kita jalanin saja dulu", tapi itu hanya berlangsung dua bulan dan akhirnya dia menginginkan untuk berpisah.

"Maaf, kita putus saja. Aku pikir kita tidak cocok. "

"Enggak , Enggak kok, kita sangat cocok, kalau tidak ..."

"Maaf, aku menyukai orang lain ..."

"..."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun menemukan bahwa seseorang yang disukai dari kedua gadis yang menggunakan alasan "sudah_memiliki_seseorang_yang_aku_suka", dan juga gadis yang mengatakan agar mereka putus karena dia "seperti_lelaki_lainnya ..." adalah musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun dan musuh seumur hidupnya dalam hubungan percintaan Baekhyun, seorang bajingan yang lahir sebagai gigolo, sengaja mencuri gadis Baekhyun, yang dikenal sebagai Park Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun yang belum pernah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol sebelumnya. Dan juga Park Chanyeol bukanlah seorang gigolo, itu hanyalah luapan kebencian Baekhyun semata.

Meskipun keduanya tidak memiliki jurusan yang sama, dia pernah mendengar ada orang yang sangat sulit untuk ditangani oleh orang-orang di Departemen matematika. Siapa lagi jika bukan si Gigolo Park itu.

Dikatakan bahwa latar belakang keluarga Park Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk, dan dia memiliki wajah yang menipu gadis-gadis muda. Untuk melengkapinya, nilai akademisnya sungguh tinggi, dan sepertinya dia mendapat penghargaan besar dan bla bla bla, dan sebagaian profesor terkenal di sekolah itu menyukai Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga mendengar bahwa selama pesta malam sekolah, orang ini telah menunjukkan kemampuannya, mengubah semua gadis menjadi orang bodoh,berteriak- teriak seperti anjing gila. Kemudian ia mendapatkan status Presiden BEM, nama pria sialan ini dikenal jauh dan luas - dia tidak hanya merayu populasi kecil perempuan di departemen Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknik saja, tapi juga menarik wanita-wanita dari luar untuk menyerahkan hati mereka kepada seorang pria seperti Park Chanyeol, selalu menyeret wanita dari jangkauan kami para lelaki, tentu saja Park Chanyeol berakhir sebagai musuh bersama semua cowok di sekolah.

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun hanya mendengar namanya, tapi tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengannya. Tapi sekarang ... Tentu saja, dia masih belum benar-benar bertemu langsung dengannya, tapi musuh umum semacam ini yang belum pernah bertemu dan kamu masih kalah dalam hal apapun, itu merupakan sebuah aib. Jadi saat itu, Baekhyun dan siswa laki-laki lainnya benar- benar mengutuk Park Chanyeol seperti ini, " Semoga kau dan semua wanita menjadi teman saja, teman saja!"

...

Setelah lulus, Baekhyun sementara mendaftar ke dalam kelompok beranggotakan lima orang di sebuah proyek publik untuk sebuah perusahaan IT yang prestisius, untuk menjadi programmer sejati. Sedangkan untuk Chanyeol, selain mendengar bahwa dia telah pergi untuk belajar di luar negeri, Baekhyun tidak tahu hal lain.

Keduanya tidak pernah memiliki hubungan satu sama lain, tapi dia tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa, setelah beberapa tahun kelulusan mereka akan bertemu lagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat ke langit,

"Takdir, mengapa kau selalu begitu hebat! Karma, mengapa kau selalu melakukan ini!"

...

Pria itu terus berjalan mendekat.

Baekhyun dengan enggan menatapnya, menghadapinya dengan ekspresi kesedihan dan kemarahan seolah-olah dia menghadapi musuh lama yang tidak beruntung.

"ada apa Baekki?" Musuh bebuyutan itu menatapnya, mata yang dalam dipenuhi emosi yang tak dapat diidentifikasikan, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahkan pria saja mengakui bahwa suara Chanyeol, tenang dan lembut.

Baekhyun gemetar. Baekki? Ini adalah julukan yang biasa dipanggil ibunya saat masih kecil! Panggilan itu membuat bulukuduknya berdiri, merinding menyebar dari sikunya ke jari-jari kakinya, berteriak bersama dalam paduan suara untuk melapor ke tuan mereka. Gigolo terkutuk ini mengucapkan panggilan akrab yang biasa dipanggil ibunya saat kecil benar-benar membuat rambutnya berdiri tegak!

Baekhyun dengan marah mendongak. "Aku bukan Baekki!"

"Lalu siapa kamu?"

"AKU…"

Dia ingin berteriak, "Aku adalah Baekhyun yang lain!", Tapi sebelum kata-katanya keluar dari mulutnya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadari situasinya. Sialan, dia hampir lupa, saat ini dia tidak lagi memiliki tubuh pria yang seperti sebelumnya, saat ini dia adalah seorang gadis berbadan tinggi berambut panjang dan polos! Meskipun dia benar-benar berpindah ke tubuh wanita setelah mengalami kecelakaan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berteriak mengenai masalahnya? Marxisme-Leninisme, Maoisme, teori Deng Xiaoping, tiga teori ilmiah kemajuan dunia yang terus maju dan abad ke-21 , tidak ada yang percaya akan omong kosong takhayul semacam ini.

Ini adalah jenis cerita yang hanya akan muncul dalam dongeng atau plot novel remaja wanita. Siapa yang akan mempercayainya? Yang lebih lagi, jika seseorang mempercayainya dan tahu bahwa dia telah kembali dari kematian, berubah dari lelaki ke wanita, bagaimana mereka memandangnya?

Kemungkinan terbesar adalah mereka akan memandangnya seperti binatang, memasukkannya ke dalam sangkar untuk diamati oleh orang lain, atau diperiksa oleh ilmuwan di meja operasi! Mungkin dia akan muncul dalam berita dengan kata-kata seperti ini, "Setelah bangun dari kecelakaan dia menyadari bahwa dia masih hidup. Seseorang yang awalnya adalah seorang pria, kini ditemukan telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Peristiwa magis macam apa ini? Kami akan mencari jawaban dengan Anda!" Bayangan- bayangan menakutkan sudah memenuhi otak Baekhyun tanpa permisi. Baekhyun membayangkan wajahnya terpampang di salah satu koran lokal.

Sepertinya satu-satunya jalan yang bisa dia jalani adalah mengklaim bahwa dia memiliki "amnesia".dan dia harus bertemu dengan tubuh aslinya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Ba- bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, "Kalau begitu, apakah kamu mengenaliku?"

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak mengenalinya? Wajahmu, sama sekali tidak berubah sama sekali! bukankah akan aneh jika aku tidak bisa mengenali pria sialan yang menyebabkanku menjadi jomblo sepanjang empat tahun di universitas ... saingan cinta nomor satu dan musuh?

Mata Baekhyun berputar, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengenali kau!"

"Namaku Chanyeol"

Aku tahu kau disebut Chanyeol! Lebih tepatnya si sempurna Park chanyeol, Hanya tiga kata ini yang dikatakan bersamaan membuatku sangat marah!

"dan namamu Baekhyun"

Persetan, aku sama sekali tidak dipanggil Baekhyun! Ah, itu salah, aku memang benar disebut Baekyun, tapi bukan si istrimu Baekhyun itu! Bahkan jika aku berlari aku tidak akan mengubah namaku, dan kalaupun aku duduk, aku tidak akan mengubah nama keluargaku- nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun, nama kesayangan Baekki, julukan Mochi, nama panggilan lainnya, Puppy!

"Jika kamu benar-benar melupakan semuanya, maka aku akan memberitahumu semuanya, aku adalah suamimu."

"A -"

Akhirnya Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, dan semua duka, kemarahan, dan keterkejutan yang terbentuk dari kelahiran kembalinya, tiba-tiba saja ini meletus di dunia ini-gemetar.

"A- Ah-choo!"

.

Baekhyun bersin membuat suasana berubah seketika. benar-benar keras dan tak terduga, dengan kekuatan seperti rohnya telah meledak darinya. Akibatnya, dia tidak hanya menyebabkan Chanyeol menatap kosong, dia menyebabkan dokter yang baru saja membuka pintu bersamaan dengan perawatnya yang tadi melompat karena kaget.

Chanyeol menurunkan suaranya untuk berbicara dengan dokter,

"Dokter, sepertinya istriku telah kehilangan ingatannya!"

Baekhyun diam-diam mengejek Chanyeol, Dasar bodoh aku tidak melupakan apapun! Jangan mengada-ada! Bagaimana aku dapat melupakan semua penghinaan dan penderitaan yang telah aku hadapi! Sekarang aku sedang menanggung penghinaan dan aku diharuskan untuk menahan semua ini, lihat saja! Aku akan menunggu sebuah kesempatan sebelum membalasmu, merebut wanitamu dan membersihkan aib masa laluku! dengan identitasku saat ini, bukankah itu sudah mencuri istri Chanyeol? Rasa malu terakhir ini sudah dicuci bersih, wahahaha-fuck! Salah! Mencuri wanitanya adalah satu hal, tapi berubah menjadi istrinya adalah hal lain! Ini pada dasarnya seolah menambahkan aib kedalam aib ! Dasaaar!

Dokter dengan hati-hati memeriksa ulang Baekhyun, tapi tidak menemukan sesuatu yang salah, namun melihat ekspresi Baekhyun kadang-kadang berubah dari kebahagiaan lalu berubah menjadi sedih, ini sungguh aneh… meragukan.

"Tuan Park, anda bisa tenang tidak ada yang salah dengan Nyonya Park. "

"Lalu kenapa dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri?"

"Nyonya Park tidak sadar beberapa hari sebelumnya, mungkin selama kecelakaan itu kepalanya telah terbentur, jadi dia telah kehilangan ingatannya untuk sementara. Tunggu, saya akan melakukan pengecekan lebih rinci pada nyonya Park, jadi Tuan Park anda dapat tenang. "

Sambil mengamati saat perawat dan dokter itu pergi, dan dikamar hanya Chanyeol dan dirinya saja, saling berhadapan. Baekhyun dengan cepat memutar otaknya, memikirkan bagaimana dia harus menanggapi situasi ini.

Pertama, setelah terbangun dari kecelakaan mobil, ia berada di tubuh orang lain. Ditambah lagi, dia berubah menjadi seorang wanita dan wanita itu merupakan istri Park Chanyeol. Kecelakaan ini sangat mengerikan sampai pada titik kematian, bagaimanapun itu tetap merupakan kenyataan dan tidak dapat diubah.

Kedua, dia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena konsekuensinya terlalu serius . Dia tidak bisa mengambil risiko.

nampaknya dia hanya bisa berpura-pura mengalami amnesia, mulai sekarang gunakan identitas gadis "Baekhyun" ini untuk terus hidup.

Saat ini, dia memiliki kaki yang retak dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rumah Park Baekhyun ini, selain fakta bahwa dia adalah istri dari musuh yang paling ia benci. dia hanya bisa mengandalkan sedikit pengetahuan yang dia miliki. Bagaimanapun, saat ini dia tidak memiliki identitas, tidak ada rumah, tidak ada uang, dan tidak ada makanan, dengan hanya "suami" ini tempatnya untuk hidup, untuk saat ini.

Oleh karena itu, tidak peduli berapa pun dia ingin berteriak kepada takdirnya , atau seberapa besar dia ingin meninju Chanyeol, dia tidak punya pilihan selain menahannya.

.

"Kau ... benar-benar suamiku?" Baekhyun diam-diam merenung dalam-dalam, mengingat ekspresi gadis-gadis yang polos dan tidak berdosa di TV. Dia mengerjapkan mata, dan dengan sekuat tenaga membuat wajah naif dan polos.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apakah Sah? Sudah terdaftar di pemerintah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya menjadi kaku saat memikirkannya.

" Jika seperti ini, aku hanya bisa tersenyum." Akibatnya, Baekhyun memaksa tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, sudah berapa lama kita menikah?"

"Sebulan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan mengamati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyum terpaksanya lagi. Sebulan? Dengan kata lain, kedua orang ini adalah pengantin baru? Sialan! kenapa kecelakaan mobil ini tidak terjadi lebih awal! Jika itu terjadi sebulan sebelumnya, Berarti dia bisa mencampakkan bajingan Park Chanyeol! Mengapa harus terjadi sekarang, sehingga dia berakhir sebagai istri musuhnya?

Baekhyun mengalami kesedihan dan kemarahan yang mendalam, dan Chanyeol menatapnya lagi dengan serius. Sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur rumah sakit, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun?"

Sepasang mata hitam itu masih terus menatap dengan tatapan dalamnya, Baekhyun yang menyimpan sebuah rahasia berubah menjadi kaku saat dia secara tidak sadar mengalihkan pandangannya dan sedikit menunduk.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengingat apapun . "

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Dokter juga mengatakannya, mungkin perlu waktu dua hari untuk memulihkannya."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, memperlihatkan mimik wajah jujur : "Bagaimana jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa pulih?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Itu juga tidak masalah. Apa pun yang ingin kamu ketahui, aku akan memberitahumu. "

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

 **Haiiiii teman - teman sekalian semua yang ada disini dan sedang membaca fanfic ini.**

 **Sungguh rek, aku terharu dengan review kalian, kadang ketawa juga sih. sueneng puuol dengan review kalian semua, secara ga langsung review kalian itu membuatku tersenyum/ sumringah lebih tepatnya kyak org gila. Terima Kasih banget untuk kalian yg uda mau review , ini beneran chinca heol daebak! veraparkhyun, pcy61, akaindhe, BaekHill, neomuchanbaek, dan Rly. dan tamu2 yg lain yg tidak terpampang di review tapi terpampang di emailku makasih yaak**

 **Untuk pertanyaan- pertanyaan yg kalian lontarkan kepadaku...ummm jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya, selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. okay Rly. and tamu tamu yg lain sekalian...**

 **mohon bersabar yaa XD**

 **see you next week**


	3. Chapter 3 - Berusahalah

**REMAKE NOVEL : Reborn as My Love Rival's Wife ( Reinkarnasi Menjadi Istri Rivalku) , Karangan Shu Huai**

 **-EXO GS FANFICTION-**

 **BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **And other surprising cameo or guest in the next chapter!**

 **Genre**

 **Comedy | Romence | Drama**

 **Rating**

 **NC 17**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Remake Novel karya Shu Huai yang berjudul Reborn as My Love Rival's Wife**

 **EXO dan beserta cast lainnya miliknya Tuhan, orang tua dan siapapun itu masing- masing**

 **NO BASH, NO SILENT READERS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY SO DON'T READ IT**

 **I ALREADY TOLD YOU**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Berusahalah**

Chanyeol tidak berlama- lama. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya mengucapkan dua kalimat sebelum dia pergi.

Baekhyun kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, memikirkan pembicaraan mereka. dia merasa ada yang salah.

Setelah berbaring sebentar, Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik kaget. Dia menyadari apa yang salah! Pasangan suami istri baru! Bukankah mereka mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dan wanita bernama Baekhyun ini baru saja menikah sebulan yang lalu? Bukankah itu waktu ketika pasutri masih panas-panasnya? Mengapa Chanyeol tampak begitu tenang saat istrinya terluka dan menderita amnesia? Bukankah seharusnya dia takut istrinya akan melupakannya dan jatuh ke pelukan orang lain setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit?

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dan berpikir sebentar, tapi setelah itu, wajahnya kembali tenang dan dengan gembira mulai bersenandung. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol pasti akan diserang dengan nasib buruk kali ini. Karena dia, seorang Baekhyun versi laki- laki, tinggal di dalam tubuh wanita ini, kemungkinan untuk jatuh kepada pria lain sama sekali tidak mungkin. Dia,Baekhyun sang pria sejati, memiliki orientasi seksual yang normal sehingga secara alami dia hanya tertarik pada gadis-gadis imut. Jika istri Chanyeol mencampakkan dia untuk mencari wanita lain, Chanyeol pasti akan meledak marah, bukan?

Berpikir tentang reaksi Chanyeol kedepannya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa bahwa pertukaran tubuh yang mengejutkan ini tidak jelek juga!

…..

Setelah terbangun keesokan harinya, hal pertama yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah menyentuh dadanya.

Dia dengan sedih menemukan bahwa dadanya masih setebal sebelumnya yang membuat dia kehilangan semua harapan. Dia telah berdoa bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk yang tragis, namun kenyataannya tetap membuatnya ingin bunuh diri dengan memukul kepalanya ke dinding.

 _Fuck! Dulu setiap kali aku bermimpi memenangkan 5 juta won, aku akan terbangun dengan setengah bantal terkena air liur. Ah! Tapi sekarang? Mengapa terbangun dari tragedi yang tak tertahankan ini masih menimbulkan penderitaan yang tragis?!_

Baekhyun dengan kejam membenturkan kepalanya ke bantalnya berulang-ulang.

Akan lebih bagus lagi jika dia benar-benar menderita amnesia. Kemudian dia tidak perlu menghadapi medan perang yang tragis ini, terbangun dan berubah menjadi istri saingan cintanya ...

Baekhyun diam-diam merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri saat pikirannya tiba-tiba tegang. Oh tidak! Dia perlu kencing!

Rasa itu terbangun secara alami karena kandung kemih penuh yang telah ditahan terlalu lama ...

Syukurlah kamar tidur VIP cukup bagus. Tidak hanya dihiasi dengan baik, juga dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi sendiri. Meski kakinya tertatih-tatih,Baekhyun tidak mau diawasi saat melakukan sesuatu yang begitu pribadi. Jadi dia tidak memanggil perawat tapi dengan hati-hati turun dari ranjang dan dengan susah payah berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan perasaan tegang, ia menurunkan celananya. Hasilnya adalah dia mencari dan mencari tapi tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Kekosongan didaerah itu membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Setelah menyadari situasi saat ini, Baekhyun diam-diam menangis. Ah, dari dulu selalu kencing sambil berdiri. Jika sekarang sudah berbeda, yang lalu sudah berlalu dan tidak akan kembali ... tidak pernah kembali ...

Baekhyun canggung duduk di toilet. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia duduk untuk mengurus masalah fisiologis yang semula bisa diurus dengan berdiri tegak. Perasaannya serupa dengan wanita muda yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya. Perutnya berputar-putar, hampir mengikat dirinya.

Jadi, Sepanjang pagi Baekhyun dihabiskan untuk merasakan kesedihan yang tak ada bandingannya.

Untungnya, beberapa tamu datang pada sore hari.

Mereka adalah rekan kerja dan murid Baekhyun. Dengan amnesia sebagai alasan, Baekhyun dengan mudah menangani mereka semua. Pada saat yang sama, ia dengan mudah menemukan banyak informasi tentang pemilik asli dari tubuh ini. Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa wanita ini adalah seorang guru sekolah menengah di kota ini dan selanjutnya, dia mengajar sastra. Biasanya, pekerjaan ini adalah profesi terhormat dan ilmiah yang sangat sesuai untuk wanita. Tapi masalahnya adalah saat ini tubuh wanita yang lembut ini berisi jiwa pria yang kasar dan maskulin. Meskipun nilai SMA Baekhyun dalam sastra dianggap cukup bagus, sebagai seorang sains murni dan orang yang berfokus pada teknik, dia tidak meminta literatur Korea dan hanya pernah berkhayal tentang gadis-gadis yang berpendidikan bahasa Korea. Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk merasakan sengatan hantu dalam bayangan saat memikirkan masa depan yang memimpin kelas anak-anak dalam membaca "Tiga Kerajaan Klasik Korea".

Satu-satunya penghiburannya adalah bahwa di dalam kelompok siswa yang mengunjunginya, beberapa gadis tampak cantik, lincah dan penuh dengan jiwa muda. Melihat gadis-gadis itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan aura yang menyejukan, bagaikan lelaki yang menemukan secercah harapan walaupun ia harus melewati tantangan yang berdarah sekalipun.

….

Saat para tamu pergi, ruang rumah sakit kembali tenang. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendesah lega.

Meskipun amnesia adalah alasan yang baik, tidak mudah untuk secara realistis mewujudkan kenaifan dan kepolosan orang amnesia, dan dalam itu untuk seseorang yang adalah seorang guru! Jadi, Baekhyun hanya bisa mencoba menekan semangat pria super jantannya sendiri dan berusaha bersikap seperti wanita muda yang pintar.

Berpikir untuk melangkah lebih jauh dan lebih jauh menyusuri jalan menjadi seorang wanita muda yang pintar, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan perasaan kehilangan yang besar. Pada saat ini, akhirnya dia menyadari betapa indahnya kehidupan seorang nerdy loser is ...

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memiliki pencerahan, " _Ya. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu! Mungkin aku bisa memikirkan cara untuk mengubah diriku kembali kembali ke tubuh asliku!"_

Ini memang alam supranatural, tapi jika hal spiritual semacam itu sudah terjadi, maka perubahan kembali mungkin saja bisa terjadi! Belum lagi bahwa Korea adalah wilayah yang luas dengan sejarah lima ribu tahun yang menakjubkan tentang kekayaan budaya dan sumber daya yang cukup. Tidak mungkin tidak menemukan solusi untuk masalah ini!

Dengan pemikiran ini, Baekhyun segera merasa seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan semangat dan harapan. Dia tidak bisa menunggu beberapa saat lagi dan segera membunyikan bel untuk dengan bersemangat memanggil perawat.

"Aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana status orang yang saat ini juga dalam kecelakaan mobil bersamaku? Apakah dia di rumah sakit? " kata Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Apakah Anda berbicara tentang sopir taksi yang Anda masuki? Dia tampaknya telah terluka parah, tapi untungnya itu tidak mengancam jiwanya. "

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku bertanya tentang mobil yang menabrak taksiku. Tidakkah ada pria tampan di mobil itu? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Ruang sakit apa dia masuki? "

Perawat itu tertegun sesaat. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke samping dan berpikir sejenak sebelum ragu-ragu berkata, "Sepertinya memang ada. Tapi saya ingat ketika orang itu dikirim ke rumah sakit kami, dia sudah terluka parah. Dia bertahan di rumah sakit selama satu atau dua hari tapi tidak mampu bertahan. "

Suara berdengung tiba-tiba memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun. Jadi, dia meninggal? Tubuhnya, sudah mati?

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa sedikit terengah-engah. Dia tidak pernah memiliki kehidupan yang menarik dalam dua puluh sembilan tahun dan sering mengeluh tentang kehidupan pecundangnya. Dia tidak memiliki harapan untuk menjadi tinggi, kaya, dan tampan ... Meskipun dia tahu bahwa orang harus mati dan sering menyatakan "itulah hidup, datangnya mati adalah hal yang biasa karena kau hidup", dia masih tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mati begitu muda ...

Aku bahkan belum menikah! Aku juga masih perawan! Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa meneteskan air mata saat dia berduka.

Baekhyun mengusir perawat itu. Dia menggenggam jantungnya yang dingin dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dia berduka untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum dia memutuskan bahwa dia perlu kembali dan melihat dirinya sendiri.

Dari apa yang dikatakan perawat itu, dia mengumpulkan info. Bahwa dia baru saja meninggal, dan pemakaman akan datang dalam dua hari ini. Tidak peduli apa, dia harus memikirkan cara untuk melihat dirinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya! Tidak hanya itu, jiwanya memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat dengan raganya. Bagaimana jika ada daya tarik kuat saat mereka bertemu, seperti reaksi paranormal yang memungkinkan jiwanya kembali? Meski mayat yang kembali hidup cukup mengerikan, dia sudah mengalami kejadian mengerikan saat bangun tidur karena telah menjadi wanita saingan cintanya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan yang tidak dapat dia tangani?

Setelah memikirkan semuanya, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya penuh semangat dan kekuatan dan memanggil perawat lagi. Sayangnya, perawat itu melarangnya.

"Tidak bisa, Nyonya Park! Anda baru saja menjalani operasi di kaki Anda. Anda tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk saat ini. "

"Hanya untuk satu perjalanan? itu juga tidak boleh .Tuan Park, mengatakan ... "

Tepat ketika mereka berbicara tentang Tuan Park,dia datang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat dia bertanya.

Si perawat kecil memberitahunya tentang permintaan Baekhyun untuk melakukan perjalanan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun,

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ingin keluar?"

Baekhyun menatap matanya, "Aku ingin pergi ke pemakaman pria yang mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang sama denganku."

Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat alisnya, "Kamu kenal dia?"

"Aku-"

Kata-kata "pasti mengenalnya" baru saja akan melompat keluar dari mulutnya saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa saat ini dia adalah wanita yang disebut Baekhyun juga. Selain itu, ia seharusnya menjadi seorang amnesia. Seketika, Baekhyun dengan kaku mengubah kata-katanya,

"... Meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya, aku mendengar dia meninggal. Aku ... ingin pergi dan melihat." Kata Baekhyun saat dia menundukkan pandangannya untuk menunjukkan rasa bersalah dan kesedihannya.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia bersikap skeptis atau masih ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa cemas. Semuanya tidak apa-apa, tapi apapun itu dia harus memikirkan cara untuk dapat melakukan perjalanan ini! Meskipun dia harus diam-diam menyelinap pergi, dia saat ini memiliki patah tulang, belum lagi semuanya milik Chanyeol. Kesulitan menyelinap untuk pergi terlalu tinggi. Tapi jika butuh waktu terlalu lama, dia takut dia akan melewatkan pemakamannya sendiri! Jadi wajar saja, solusi terbaik adalah meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke sana.

Baekhyun mencubit keras dirinya sendiri di dalam selimut dan merasakan matanya tiba-tiba menjadi panas. Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan lembut memohon, "Sopir taksi dan aku masih hidup, namun dia meninggal dunia. Aku sangat sedih. Kudengar dia masih sangat muda ... .. "

Suara dan tubuh ini awalnya sangat manis, dengan sedikit kelembutan. Perfection of cuteness! Kemudian Baekhyun menambahkan kesedihan penuh, mengubahnya menjadi 'alat' yang hebat. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri merasa jijik, menutupi tubuhnya dengan merinding. Dalam pikirannya, dia berpikir, " _Jika segala sesuatunya terus berjalan seperti ini, kemampuan aktingku ini akan terisi penuh hingga meledak! Mengapa aku harus terus menjadi guru SMA? Aku bisa menjadi aktor dan mendapatkan Oscar!"_

Benar saja, bahkan Raja yang tenang dan kolektif, Chanyel tidak bisa menerimanya. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata, "Aku yang akan mengantarmu."

...

Dengan Chanyeol, masalah ini menjadi jauh lebih mudah untuk diatasi.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengakui bahwa Chanyeol sangat efektif dalam menangani hal-hal seperti ini. Setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun mendapatkan info mengenai waktu dan tempat upacara pemakamannya.

Ternyata, besok dia akan dikremasi tepat setelah upacara pemakaman. Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur. Jika dia satu langkah lebih lambat, dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dirinya lagi!

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol memenuhi janjinya untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan membawa Baekhyun ke pemakamannya sendiri.

Tempat tubuhnya itu ada di sebuah rumah duka di kota yang sama. Begitu Baekhyun mengira akan bertemu dengan orang tua, Kakak laki-laki, dan dirinya yang terbaring dalam peti mati, hatinya langsung terisi dengan perasaan yang rumit.

Untuk mengatasi kegugupan yang tumbuh di hatinya, Baekhyun mulai mengajak Chanyeol dalam sebuah percakapan.

"Park Chanyeol."

"..."

"Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol masih belum bersuara.

Baekhyun marah. Dia menoleh untuk melotot marah tapi melihat Chanyeol dengan ringan meliriknya sekilas.

"Chanyeol." Kata Chanyeol.

"Hah?"

"Atau kamu bisa memanggilku 'hubby'."

Kemarahannya meronta dari perutnya sampai ke tenggorokannya dan dengan paksa didorong mundur. Dia berbicara di dalam hatinya, _"Mereka yang ingin mencapai hal-hal besar tidak membiarkan hal-hal kecil mengganggu mereka. Mereka yang ingin meraih hal-hal besar bisa bertahan dari saingan cinta belaka "_. Akhirnya, setelah mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya, suara dengungan nyamuk terdengar dari antara giginya,

"Ch-Chanyeol."

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Aku ... aku lupa! Aku lupa mau mengatakan apa!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa malu karena tatapannya. Seketika, dia berkata, "Park Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan suara nan lembut memesona, sayang sekali lawan bicaranya Baekhyun.

"... Baiklah, Kawanku Chanyeol. kau juga tahu bahwa saat ini aku telah kehilangan ingatanku. aku tidak ingat apa-apa dari masa lalu jadi mari kita bicara tentang masa lalu kita. "

"Baiklah."

"Pertanyaan pertamaku adalah: Dulu, apakah kau selalu melakukan pembullyan sebanyak ini ... * Batuk * kau tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, bukan? Baiklah akan aku katakan sekali lagi yang barusan mohon dilupakan, apakah kau selalu begitu pelit dengan kata-katamu? "

"Lebih banyak bicara dari kamu sekarang."

"... Lalu, di masa lalu, orang seperti apa aku?"

"Juga tidak banyak bicara dari kamu sekarang."

"An-umm, itu- Chanyeol. Bagaimana kita berdua bertemu? "

"Di sebuah bar."

Bakhyun sedikit terkejut. Awalnya dia pikir Baekhyun versi wanita adalah tipe gadis tradisional yang belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di bar sebelumnya.

"Dulu, apa aku ... umm, itu ... sangat menyukaimu?" Chanyeol, pria ini, sangat piawai merayu wanita. Jika Baekhyun menikahi dia, mungkin dia benar-benar mempunyai perasaan yang tak tergoyahkan terhadapnya.

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol berbalik dan menatapnya sekali lagi, diikuti oleh diam yang tak terduga.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi! Sekilas, nyala api gosip di hati Baekhyun segera menyala. Dia diam-diam mengintip ke arah Chanyeol. Tepat saat dia mendesah kesedihan atas wajah poker sialan, baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap tepat ke arah Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, dia mendengar suara Chanyeol berbicara dengan cukup tenang, "Bukankah kamu yang paling jelas mengerti mengenai hatimu… tentang betapa kamu menyukaiku?"

 _Aku! Ha! Sejak kapan!Aku pasti tidak menyukaimu!_ Baekhyun berkata dengan keras di hatinya. Dia memutar matanya dan dengan tulus berkata, "Tidak masalah jika menyukaimu atau tidak di masa lalu, sekarang aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Jika ... aku katakan misalkan jika ... aku tidak bisa lagi menyukaimu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan kemudi ke depan dengan tangannya. Dia acuh tak acuh berkata, "kamu ingin bercerai?"

 _Itu benar sekali!_

Meskipun dia dengan keras menyetujui pikirannya, Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk menunjukkan semua kartunya kepada Park Chanyeol saat ini. Lagi pula, saat ini Chanyeol merupakan satu-satunya pendukungnya. Entah itu makanan atau pakaian atau perumahan, ia harus bergantung pada bos kaya raya Park. Jadi, sebelum bisa menemukan solusi lain, dia perlu mencari bantuan dengan 'hubby' miliknya ini.

Jadi, Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Chanyeol terdiam lagi. Tepat saat Baekhyun mengira dia akan terdiam, dia tiba-tiba mendengar Chanyeol dengan tidak terburu-buru berkata, "Kalau begitu teruslah berusaha untuk melakukannya."

Baekhyun tercengang. "Berusaha untuk apa?"

Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi, "Menyukaiku."

Baekhyun, "..."

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

 ** _Well Hello semuaa!_**

 ** _Bagaimana? Piye rek? pertanyaannya masi belum terjawab?_**

 ** _Jelas belum, seluruuh pertanyaan kalian sebenarnya mengarah pada akhir cerita ini, jadi jika kalian mengikuti cerita hingga akhir maka seluruh pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab sudah._**

 ** _Eh! tapi ga semua pertanyaan akan terjawab diakhir lo! eiitsss no no no aku tidak akan membocorkan apapun!_**

 ** _Seperti biasa pliss rek review cerita iki yo XD_**

 ** _Saran, Pertanyaan, Kritik itu lebih baik dari pada silent reader yaa..._**

 ** _See you next week_**


	4. Chapter 4: Takkan Bisa Kembali

**Chapter 4: Takkan Bisa Kembali**

Mereka berdua berhenti berbicara. Seketika Baekhyun tersedak mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, 'menyukaiku', tidak jelas apa yang salah dengan Chanyeol, tapi sejak saat itu Chanyeol tetap menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut, tampaknya suasana hatinya semakin lama semakin memburuk. Baekhyun tidak berminat untuk memperhatikannya. Mereka baru saja tiba di rumah duka. Ruangan berkabung keluarganya sendiri cukup mudah ditemukan. Karena kakinya yang rapuh, Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi roda dan membiarkan Chanyeol perlahan mendorongnya masuk. Sebagian besar tamu di Aula Berkabung adalah keluarga Baekhyun. Ada juga beberapa rekan kerja yang lebih dekat dan sekelompok mantan teman sekelas Baekhyun yang telah bersikap baik padanya. Di sini, mereka semua tampak serius. si kawan "jomblo" yang merupakan sahabat Bekhyun bahkan kedua matanya tampak memerah

Untuk melengkapinya, saat Baekhyun masuk, ia disambut oleh wajah orang tua dan lelaki dewasa yang berlinang air mata.

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak menggenggam tangannya sendiri di sandaran kursi rodanya.

Setelah semua orang membungkuk, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada jasad Baekhyun versi lelaki satu per satu. Kini giliran Baekhyun, dia akhirnya melihat seperti apa dirinya di dalam peti mati itu. Bisa dikatakan kecelakaan mobil itu terlalu kejam sehingga badan aslinya mengalami kerusakan parah. Tapi untungnya, setelah makeover mayat itu, diri yang sedang berbaring itu tak kalah tampannya seperti dulu. Tidak peduli bagaimana penampilannya, sepertinya dia tertidur dengan tenang.

Ah! Ini adalah dirinya sendiri! Ah! Orang ini tidak lain adalah dia, Byun Baekhyun! Dia jelas belum meninggal. _Yah! Aku disini!_ Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang menderita serangan jantung, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah jenazahnya. " _Jiwaku sudah ada di sini. Tidakkah dengan menyentuh tubuhku memungkinkanku untuk kembali ke tubuhku, dan mengembalikan aku menjadi diriku lagi? Ah! Tuhan, Allah, Tathagata, Buddha! Jika ada di antara kalian yang sedang mendengar, tolong jelaskan ini padaku. Selama Kamu Tuhan membiarkan aku kembali. Selama aku dapat mengurangi kesedihan yang dirasakan orang tuaku, aku akan melakukan apapun. Aku bahkan akan mengundurkan diri untuk menjadi pecundang sejati!"_

Suara rendah terdengar dari dekat. Dengan keadaan masih linglung, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa tangannya telah disambar. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa semua orang diruangan ini tengan memandanginya dengan takjub. Ternyata, dia tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh jenazah sebelum Chanyeol meraih tangannya dari belakang.

Baekhyun bingung. Dia tahu bahwa dia terlihat seperti orang lain sekarang. Tidak ada yang mengizinkannya menyentuh jenazahnya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana jika ketika jemarinya menyentuh tubuh aslinya maka akan ada kemungkinan untuk kembali? Bagaimana dia akan tahu jika dia tidak mencobanya?

Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena setelah ini tubuhnya akan dikremasi. Pada saat itu, meski ada solusi lain, itu tidak akan banyak berguna baginya!

Sampai sekarang, Baekhyun tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain ini, jadi dia akan mengambil kesempatan itu! Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan dengan keras melemparkan dirinya ke tempat Petinya sendiri, menangis dengan suara keras tanpa meneteskan air mata pada saat yang bersamaan.

Karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergegas melompat, Chanyeol dan orang lain tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menghentikannya. Dia bisa meraih tangan mayat itu. Namun setelah itu, ternyata keadaan menjadi kacau. Teriakan kencang terdengar. Kritik mulai berlalu lalang. Mereka segera mencengkeramnya, dan menariknya pergi. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memerdulikan hal itu.

Dia hanya memperhatikan satu hal - tangan yang disentuhnya begitu dingin, tapi tidak mengeluarkan sedikit pun reaksi.

Roh dan dagingnya telah bersentuhan, namun dunia masih tetap sama; Dia masih duduk di kursi roda, dan masih belum ada pergerakan dari jenazahnya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa tidak memiliki harapan.

Dia benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa kembali!

Dia tidak yakin apa yang lebih buruk, antara diam dan mati seperti ini. Atau terlahir kembali menjadi wanita dan terus hidup tanpa bisa mengenali keluarga serta teman-temannya.

Jadi, saat Chanyeol memelototi Baekhyun, dia melihat wanita di depannya dengan tatapan kosong, tak berdaya, sedih di matanya dan dua sungai air mata yang mengalir dari mata merah itu.

Chanyeol menatap kosong dan mengerutkan alisnya. Ketika hendak membuka mulutnya, seorang anggota keluarga almarhum. Laki-laki dewasa, tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya, "Halo. Bisakah aku bertanya apakah kamu adalah pacar adikku? "

Tentu, si penanya adalah kakak laki-laki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan hati-hati menatap ayam jago keluarganya. Kakak laki-lakinya, Baekbom, akan menjadi dokter spesialis tahun ini. Mereka biasanya bertengkar hanya untuk berebut kasih sayang ibu mereka, namun kenyataannya Baekhyun sangat mencintai kakak laki-lakinya ini. Kedua bersaudara tersebut memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik. Dan di depannya, mata Baekhyun memerah seperti kelinci. Dengan satu tatapan, dia bisa tahu bahwa dia telah menangis, air matanya menetes. Baekhyun tahu bahwa kakak nakal yang mengira dia sudah meninggalpasti sangat sedih, tapi ini dia Byun Baekhyun! Berdiri didepanmu! Tidak, maksudnya duduk tepat di depan kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyadarinya. Plot ini lebih dari sekedar terlalu dramatis, ini adalah skenario trollish yang benar-benar hebat!

Pertanyaan Baekbom agak sulit dijawab. Tindakannya baru saja terjadi seperti apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada kekasih yang sangat dicintai, tapi masalahnya adalah bahwa 'hubby' -nya berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Andai saja Baekhyun sendiri, dia bisa saja menceritakan beberapa kebohongan untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi jika istri Park Chanyeol yang baru menikah sebulan lalu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pacar orang lain di depannya, apakah Chanyeol akan membunuh Baekhyun ?

Sementara dia bingung, suara Chanyeo tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang, "Bukan."

Baekhyun menatap kosong dan cepat mengangguk, "Ya, sebenarnya bukan."

"Oh, benarkah begitu? Lalu itu salahku. Baekbom menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isakannya saat dia meminta maaf, suaranya yang serak tebal karena kesedihan.

Baekhyun segera merasa tertekan; dia berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Dikehidupan lainnya, adik laki-lakimu pasti akan menemukan jodohnya yang akan menjadi adikmu! "

" hahaha andai itu terjadi…" Baekbom melihat Baekhyun lalu kaget setelah melihat wajah baekhyun yg bengkak karena banyak menangis walaupun begitu dia masih bisa melihat jelas wajah perempuan itu. Baekbom yakin jika wajah perempuan itu sangatlah mirip dengan wajah adik kesayangannya.

"permisi nona, jika boleh bertanya siapakan nama nona?"

Baekhyun mendengar itu bingung namun menjawab dengan sesenggukan.

"Park Baekhyun"

...

Setelah melihat kejadian tadi, Chanyeol perlahan mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari aula berkabung. Tatapan Baekhyun menyapu wajah orang tua yang berkabung dan kakaknya ke 'dia' yang masih berada di tengah aula berkabung. Hatinya sakit. Mulai sekarang, 'dia' sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini! Dari sini ke depan! 'Aku', bukan lagi 'dia'! aku bukan lagi Byun Baekhyun!

Mulai saat ini, pria gagah yang baik tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hidup sebagai wanita, dan mantan wanita saingannya!

Mata Baekhyun yang sudah memerah tiba-tiba meredup.

Di sisi ini, Baekhyun diam-diam meratapi nasib menyedihkannya, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi melihat saat wanita di depan matanya sekali lagi memerah seperti kelinci kecil, Pipinya mengalirkan air mata.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengambil saputangan dan menyerahkannya.

Ketika melihat apa yang diserahkan kepadanya, Baekhyun membeku. Ketika dia menyadari apa itu, Baekhyun mendesah dengan sedih. Di jaman sekarang, masih ada orang yang menggunakan saputangan! Chanyeol jelas bukan orang biasa!

Kesedihan adalah duka, tapi Baekhyun masih dengan sigap mengambil saputangan itu. Dan menutupi wajahnya dengan itu. Setelah itu, suara meniup hidung yang nyaring terdengar.

Sudut-sudut mulut Chanyeol bergetar.

Baekhyun dengan tenang selesai meniup hidungnya. Ketika dia melihat Chanyeol langsung menatapnya, dia hanya menatap kosong ke belakang, sebelum dia mengembalikan saputangan dengan sopan,

"Terima kasih, ini."

Chanyeol mengambil saputangan itu lalu segera melemparkannya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Baekhyun menatapnya. Tiba-tiba, karena dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang sesenggukaan.

Chanyeol melihat air mata yang tergantung di bulu matanya yang panjang dan berkata dengan suara yang dalam, "Apa yang kau tangisi?"

Baekhyun tersedak, lalu berkata dengan suara rendah,

"Orang ini terlalu menyedihkan. Dia sangat tampan, namun dia meninggal begitu cepat. Dia bahkan belum menikah. Aku sangat sedih untuknya. "

Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan jawabannya dan dia bertanya lagi, "Kamu benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun berbohong dengan wajah lurus, "Sebelum kecelakaan mobil, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya."

Chanyeol mencemooh dengan ringan, "Tidakkah kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu tidak ingat apa-apa? Bagaimana kamu tahu jika kamu mengenalnya atau tidak? "

 _Jika kau tahu itu mengapa kau bertanya kepadaku?!_ Baekhyun diam-diam marah dan diam-diam memberinya jari tengahnya.

Sebaliknya, Chanyeol menatapnya. Dia menatap dan menatap lalu tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelap di bawah matanya.

"Wanita sangat suka menangis."

Ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang menyeka air matanya, Baekhyun langsung kehilangan kesabarannya.

 _YA! berani-beraninya si gigolo terkutuk ini melakukan tindakan romantis yang memuakkan! Aargh aku bisa mati lagi !_

Hati Baekhyun merasakan kesedihan yang tak terbatas, tapi daging dan tubuhnya yang tak berdaya merasakan kesedihan ini adalah perempuan bukan lelaki. Akibatnya, cara kesedihan yang muncul dalam tubuhnya ditampilkan tidak hanya di mata merah Baekhyun, tapi juga di telinga yang berubah merah.

Ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekat untuk mengangkatnya ke dalam mobil, kesedihan Baekhyun telah mencapai puncaknya. Meskipun Chanyeol memegangnya dipinggang untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sebelumnya, pada awalnya ada ketegangan dan perasaan bingung yang dia alami setelah bertemu dengan sanak keluarganya dan melihat jenazahnya sendiri, Dia tidak memperhatikan hal lain. Setelah kembali sadar, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tengah memposisikan badan untuk menggendongnya ala bridal style. Pada saat itu juga, Baekhyun menjadi ngeri.

"AKU! Aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri! "

"kamu yakin bisa jalan sendiri?"

"Aku bisa!"

Baekhyun berpegangan kepada Chanyeol dan berdiri tegak. Lalu, dengan berani dia melangkah maju, namun dia tidak bisa melangkah terlalu jauh sebelum dia bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi.

 _fuck! Dari mana tangga panjang ini berasal?_

Baekhyun dengan hati-hati menghitung berapa banyak energi dan gerakan apa yang harus ia ambil agar dia tidak tersandung dan jatuh ke dasar tangga. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lebih ringan, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggangnya.

Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang digendong menuruni tangga oleh Chanyeol seperti pengantin baru, Baekhyun menjadi sedih tak percaya habislah sudah harga dirinya sebagai lelaki.

"Biarkan aku turun! Biarkan aku turun! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri! "

"Jika kamu terus berteriak, aku akan menjatuhkan kamu."

Tentu saja, diturunkan dan dilempar ke bawah adalah dua hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Baekhyun dengan bijak memilih untuk menutup mulutnya.

Tapi hatinya masih melolong " _Digendong dengan ala bridal style, ditambah si penggendong adalah saingan cinta terkutukku. Tolong biarkan aku mati lagi!"_

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

 **Haaaiiii Ceman- Cemaaaaannn dakuu balik lagiiiii dengan cerita yg baru dan yg pasti membilas habis rasa penasaran kalian untuk saat ini wkwkwkwk**

 **Terima Kasih banyak buat review yg kalian berikan, sungguh aku bahagia tak terkira. dan makasih banget buat temanku Yulia dan juga Via yg membantuku editing cerita ini wkwkwk**

 **and aku akan menjawab review kalian yang pertama untuk..**

 **rizypau06 , ssuhoshnet, danactebh & Guest yg aku ga tau namanya TT mianhae: of course girls aku pasti update kok wkwkwkwk makasih komennya ^^**

 **pcy61: iaak bener banget ini aku translate-in ke bahasa indonesia, ini yg pasti bnyak chapternya tapi ga sampe 100 kok, 90 aja ga sampe wkwkwkw tiap minggu aku pasti update kok ^^ ditunggu ya... makasih komennya ^^**

 **rly: iyupz tapi tenang apa yg terjadi ke Baekhyun adalah petualangan barunya dalam memahami cinta lebih dalam *ciiee bahasa guee uda bijaksana belum sih? makasih komennya ^^**

 **veraparkhyun : wah kalo bingung pegangan aja biar ga bingung…*kyaknya garing nih dagelanku hahahahahahaa ini sudah aku kasi beberapa cluw yg dapat memberikan secercah harapan untukmu cemanku makasih komennya ^^**

 **BaekHill : wah kalo pertanyaan masalah itu masih rahasia hehehe :p, nah utk pertanyaan kamu yg tubuh dan wajah itu aku selipin disini nih jawabanya dikit aja tapi belum semuanya so ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya makasih komennya ^^**

 **Devi494 : wah jadi malu aku, io matur suwun lo yo komennya ^^ **

**Maaf ya disini aku beri tau kalo chapternya lumayan banyak ga masalah kan gengs, tapi tenang tiap minggu aku pasti update untuk kalian, walaupun harinya aku belum bisa nentuin tapi PASTI tiap minggu. kalo seandainya aku berhalangan dan tak bisa update aku akan bilang kok ke kalian ceman2 dan aku kasi double update agar jiwa2 yg penasaran dapat tenang *loh bercanda lo ya jangan marah hahahaha**

 **eiitss jangan lupa Review, Follow dan Favorite cerita ini sungguh itu akan membuatku bersemangat XD**

 **see you next...next apa hayoo?**


	5. Chapter 5 -Stamina Hubbynya tak buruk

**Chapter 5: Stamina 'Hubby'-nya Tidak Buruk Juga !**

Karena terlalu sedih, Baekhyun tidak berbicara dengan Chanyeol saat mereka pulang.

Sebaliknya, Chanyeol tampak tidak terganggu sepanjang waktu. Setelah mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Chanyeol kembali mengangkat Baekhyun ke pinggang dan membawanya keluar dari mobil. Dia kemudian membawanya ke kamar rawatnya, dan bahkan memastikan untuk menanyakan waktu pulang Baekhyun.

Penelitian dokter mengatakan operasi Baekhyun berhasil dan dia pulih dengan baik. Beberapa hari lagi, Baekhyun bisa dipulangkan dan kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat.

Baekhyun mulai merasa sedikit panik.

Sejujurnya, dia tidak menyukai rumah sakit tersebut, namun dibandingkan dengan sendirian dengan Chanyeol di rumah mereka, dia lebih bersedia tinggal di rumah sakit. Setidaknya ada perawat kecil yang cantik dan lembut di sini! Tidak bisakah dia tinggal di sini selamanya?

Baekhyun berpikir keras untuk tinggal di rumah sakit, tapi dia benar-benar tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mematahkan kakinya yang masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Jadi, keraguan terus berlanjut sampai tanggal pulang tiba.

Chanyeol bisa dibilang sangat perhatian. Dia secara khusus membawakan pakaian dan sepatu untuk Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun melihat tumpukan pakaian wanita yang rapi, dia berharap bisa jatuh mati.

Bangsat! Bisakah dia memakai gaun rumah sakit saja? Dia tidak mau memakai pakaian wanita!

Tapi Baekhyun tahu ini sama sekali tidak mungkin. Tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar tubuh wanita. Apalagi, tubuh wanita tingkat atas yang mengenakan pakaian wanita hanya bisa dianggap sebagai lambang normal. Hanya ada dia seorang yang merasa ada yang salah.

Dengan demikian, Baekhyun hanya bisa mulai berpakaian dengan hati yang penuh dengan emosi kompleks. Sebelum masalah lain diketahui sendiri. Celana dalam berenda adalah sesuatu yang bisa ditanggungnya dan dipakainya, tapi bagaimana dia bisa menangani bra? Selain itu, dia hanya melihat bra dalam video dewasa, tidak pernah memakainya! Jadi, bagaimana seharusnya dia memakainya?

Baekhyun menelan seteguk saliva saat dia memeriksa bra sebentar. Lalu, akhirnya dia memakai bra. Berikutnya adalah gaun one-piece yang panjang. Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi dan menaruhnya kembali tanpa merasa bersalah, "Hmph! Aku bahkan memakai bra! Berapa banyak bra lagi yang harus ku pakai?!"

Setelah diliputi keringat dari pergelutan dengan berpakaian, Baekhyun akhirnya membiarkan Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu di luar untuk masuk. Kemudian, dia dengan putus asa berkata, "Sudah selesai! Ayo pergi!"

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Rambutmu."

"Ah?" Baekhyun mengikuti tatapannya dan menunduk. Inilah saat dia menyadari bahwa rambutnya berantakan. Dia menghela napas sedih, lalu buru-buru menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir rambut yang diambilnya dari meja samping tempat tidur. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang tak terduga.

Saat Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya, Baekhyun agak malu. Rambut asli pemilik rambutnya sangat cantik-sangat hitam dan panjang, dan kualitas rambutnya sama bagusnya. Namun, Baekhyun telah menjadi seorang pria selama hampir tiga puluh tahun. Dia belum pernah menumbuhkan rambut sepanjang ini, jadi setiap kali dia menyisir rambutnya akan menjadi sangat kusut. Plus, dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara merawatnya. Yang paling bisa dilakukannya adalah berusaha keras menyisir dari kulit kepala. Tak terpikirkan baginya untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan gaya seperti itu.

Baekhyun awalnya ingin memotong rambutnya setelah bisa pulang, sependek mungkin, tapi dia tahu bahwa gaya rambut wanita pendek bahkan lebih sulit ditangani setelah mengobrol dengan perawat, akhirnya Baekhyun menghilangkan gagasan itu. Lagi pula, bila dibandingkan dengan perawatan rambut pendek yang perlu diberi vitamin atau dioleskan, dikeringkan, atau dikeriting, rambut panjang hanya perlu disikat dengan mulus, sederhana saja. Plus, gaya rambut ini cocok dengan wajah kecil Baekhyun. Rambut panjang yang menutupi bahunya ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti kecantikan yang lembut. Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya para perawat itu kaget bukan kepalang setelah mendengar gagasan Baekhyun untuk memotong rambutnya yang cantiknya itu. Sebagai perawat yang baik, maka perawat itu memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa rambut pendek itu lebih susah untuk di style, sayang sekali Baekhyun kita ini kurang mengerti maksud dari ucapan perawat itu.

Jenis kecantikan imut ini sebenarnya kriteria untuk menikahi Chanyeol! Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak muak dan geram setiap kali melihat ke cermin. Namun Baekhyun menyadari bahwa wajah wanita ini semakin lama jika dilihat lebih cermat sangat mirip dengan baekhyun yang versi lelaki. apa Baekhyun mempunyai wajah secantik ini? tapi ini sungguh tak masuk akal bagaimana bisa baekhyun tak menyadari ketika ia awal bangun pertama bahwa wajah mereka sangat mirip, bahkan seperti anak kembar! tanpa sadar baekhyun merintih.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis sedikit terangkat setelah mendengarnya merintih.

Baekhyun membatin, _Apa lihat- lihat ?! Jika suatu hari kau, Tuan Muda Park menjadi seorang wanita, kau mungkin tidak akan merasa lebih baik dari aku!_

Tentu saja Chanyeol sendirilah orang yang menjemputnya. Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa aneh. Selain rekan dan mahasiswa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tidak ada pengunjung lain selama masa inap di rumah sakit. Kerabat Baekhyun bisa dimaafkan karena dia tinggal di tempat yang jauh, sebuah kampung halaman yang tidak berada di Kota Seoul mungkin akan membuat sulit untuk dikunjungi. Namun, Baekhyun ingat keluarga Chanyeol adalah keluarga dengan status tinggi tinggal di kota Seoul. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak melihat satu pun pengunjung dari keluarga suami selama tinggal di rumah sakitnya? Apakah mereka benar-benar tidak diberi tahu atau apakah Baekhyun adalah menantu perempuan yang dibenci?

Baekhyun diam-diam melihat Chanyeol mengemudi di sampingnya dan berpikir dengan cara bergosip, _Apakah ini yang mereka sebut sebagai kesombong keluarga kaya?_

"Park" * batuk * "Chanyeol"

"En."

"Izinkan aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan! Di mana kita tinggal sekarang? "

"I- Park."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. I- Park, Orang tuaku bahkan tidak bisa membeli satu persegi pun dari lingkungan kelas tinggi itu bahkan dengan gaji setahun penuh!

"Ha ha. Mari kita mengajukan hal yang lebih pribadi. Sekarang ... batuk * ... berapa gaji yang kamu dapatkan dalam setahun?

"..."

"Kalau begitu mari kita ubah ke pertanyaan yang berbeda. Dimana kamu bekerja sekarang?

"CMI."

"... Apakah CMI ini sama seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

"Iya nih."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat lagi. CMI. Perusahaan diperingkat pertama daftar keinginan mahasiswa setelah lulus, tapi dia bahkan tidak sampai ke wawancara. Dia telah tersingkir di babak pertama.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Presiden."

Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbuka lebar karena shock.

Seolah-olah dia merasakan ketidakpercayaan mendalam pada pandangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatapnya, "Apa?"

Baekhyun berkata dengan kaku, "Bisakah aku bertanya berapa umurmu tahun ini?"

"Tiga puluh."

Baekhyun berpikir, _Tidak heran! Orang ini lebih tua dari aku setahun sehingga celah semacam kecerdasan sangat normal ... LALALALALA. hanya hantu satu-satunya yang percaya bahwa pria ini adalah Presiden CMI pada usia tiga puluh adalah normal! Aku, Baekhyun, pada usia dua puluh sembilan masih pekerja IT tingkat rendah! AH! Flip meja!_

(╯ ° □ °) ╯( ┻━┻

Baekhyun dengan marah menoleh. Di saat-saat seperti ini, bisa dikatakan bahwa kesenjangan antara orang kaya dan orang biasa. Ini adalah versi lokal yang aneh dari pecundang yang kaya raya dan tampan vs pecundang!

Inferioritas! Apakah kesenjangan antara orang-orang ini harus begitu besar ?! Chanyeol kau benar-benar luar biasa hebat!

"Apa yang terjadi lagi?"

Baekhyun dengan tenang menghirup udara, kemudian menyeringai. "Tidak banyak. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa pasanganku sangat berbakat. Aku sedang memikirkan apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu di masa depan, aku akan mewarisi semua hartamu dan merasa sedikit terkejut, itu saja. "

"..."

Setelah memasuki distrik I- Park, ia melihat deretan mobil bermerek mewah yang setiap orang mengimpikannya di garasi. Meskipun Baekhyun masih merasakan sedikit rasa sakit karena keterkejutannya, namun sekarang ia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Berikutnya Baekhyun kehilangan sedikit ketenangan itu. -Kebetulan sekali! Tanpa diduga, lift tidak berfungsi dan perlu diperbaiki.

Baekhyun bertanya, "Lantai berapa... *batuk ... rumah kita?"

Chanyeol berkata dengan datar, "Lantai 21."

Baekhyun dengan bijaksana menutup mulutnya.

Manajer properti dengan tulus meminta maaf dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu beberapa saat. Lalu, Chanyeol bertanya,

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki ini?"

Manajer properti ragu-ragu. "Sepuluh ... Sepuluh menit."

Baekhyun dengan hati-hati bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu?"

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun sehingga Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai kesepakatan diam-diam.

Setelah sepuluh menit, manajer properti datang dengan menyeka keringatnya kemudian dia meminta maaf, "Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Karena beratnya kerusakan, lift tidak akan berfungsi selama sisa hari ini. "

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, "Ini berarti kita harus naik dua puluh satu lantai?"

Melihat Chanyeol di dekatnya yang diam, namun ekspresi wajahnya menjadi gelap. Baekhyun khawatir lalu melihat kearah kakinya.

"Dua puluh satu lantai biasanya bukan masalah besar, tapi kondisiku sekarang ..."

Pelayanan di lingkungan kelas tinggi pun berbeda. Manajer properti, mendengar apa yang dikatakan, langsung berkata, "Kami bisa membantu!"

Baekhyun terpesona oleh sebuah pikiran. Dia melirik Chanyeol dengan ceria, dia bertanya kepada manajer properti,

"Dalam situasi ini, saya hanya bisa membiarkan seseorang menuntun saya menaiki tangga. Apakah bapak ingin membantu mengangkat saya? "

Tentu saja, manajer properti melihat Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menjawab sebelum Baekhyun sendiri segera menolak,

"Oh tidak tidak... Suami saya jelas ada di sini, mengapa saya ingin membiarkan orang lain mengangkat saya? Selain itu, hubbyku kuat sekali. Apa mendaki dua puluh satu anak tangga masuk hitungan? ya kan hubby? "

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa bahwa yang biasanya sulit diucapkan 'hubby' sekarang mengalir jauh lebih mudah dari bibirnya. Pada akhirnya, dia menyeret suku kata terakhir dengan nada manis seperti wanita kecil yang percaya sepenuhnya pada suaminya.

Meskipun Chanyeol tetap tanpa ekspresi, Baekhyun yang telah menghabiskan beberapa waktu bersamanya dapat mengatakan bahwa dia merasa teraniaya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa tanpa henti di kepalanya.

 _Chanyeol, kau mencuri perempuanku, menyebabkan aku meninggal sebelum waktunya, sebelum menikahi dan mempunyai seorang anak. Hari ini, jangan salahkan aku untuk membalas dendamku!_

Untuk menghentikan tolakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk melakukan aktingnya. Dia menarik lengan baju Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol melihat ke kearahnya, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan harapan yang tulus dan tanpa merasa bersalah. "Hubby! Mari cepat pulang, oke ?! "

Ekspresi Chanyeol dingin dan gelap. Dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia memancarkan sebuah 'en' yang samar.

Baekhyun langsung merasa senang di hati karena berhasil membalas dendam.

Manajer properti merasa menyesal. "Bapak... Bu Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu? "

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tolong antarkan kursi roda ke atas."

Lalu dia berpaling ke arah Chanyeol sambil dengan patuh membuka lengannya, "Hubby?"

Chanyeol menatapnya diam sejenak, lalu berjongkok dengan punggungnya pada Baekhyun.

Dengan bantuan manajer properti, Baekhyun menaiki punggung Chanyeol dan dengan senang hati berkata, "Hubby, ayo pergi!" Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan tertawa menambahkan, "Kamu bisa melakukannya!"

Baekhyun bisa menjamin bahwa dia merasakan punggung Chanyeol kaku.

Jadi, dengan suasana hatinya kini terangkat. Meskipun dia merasa iri dengan punggung lebar Chanyeol yang agak kokoh, rasanya memuaskan saat memikirkan saingan cintanya harus menaiki dua puluh satu lantai.

Meskipun Chanyeol membawa orang yang berat dan hidup, langkahnya tetap stabil dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun yang diletakkan di punggungnya merasakan tekanan yang sangat tak tertahankan pada kedua gumpalan daging di dadanya, seperti yang diharapkan, membuatnya menggeliat.

Sama seperti saat dia mencari posisi yang nyaman, dia menerima pukulan dengan ringan menegur, "Berhentilah bergerak!"

Otak Baekhyun meledak. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Bedebah! Dia. Dia-dia-dia benar-benar dipukul oleh Chanyeol ?!

Baekhyun merasa dipermalukan membuatnya marah, tapi takut jika dia bergerak terlalu banyak. Chanyeol akan menjatuhkannya. Dengan demikian, dia hanya bisa bertahan dengan usaha keras. Kecuali, lengan yang memegangi leher Chanyeol mulai mengencang.

Benar saja, setelah beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol terbatuk tak nyaman dan dengan ringan menegur, "Jangan memegangi leherku begitu kencang!"

Baekhyun dengan keras memelototi kepala tepat di depan matanya, namun dia mempertahankan nada yang tidak bersalah saat dia berkata, "Tapi aku khawatir aku akan jatuh!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia mengangkat tubuh di punggungnya.

Meski Baekhyun memiliki tubuh langsing, tetap saja berat. Setelah mengangkat Baekhyun untuk beberapa lantai, nafas Chanyeol perlahan menjadi memburu.

Baekhyun mendengar di telinganya,dan itu mengangkat semangatnya. Namun, dia berkata dengan nada antusias, "Hubby, apa kamu bosan? Kenapa kita tidak main game?! "

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, dia mulai dengan riang.

"Steak yang matang 30% dan steak yang matang 50% di jalan, tapi mereka tidak saling menyapa. Menurutmu mengapa ini terjadi? "

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Baekhyun tidak marah dan langsung menjawab, "Karena mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain! Ha ha ha! Bukankah itu hebat? "[1]

Chanyeol, "..."

"Baik. Biar kuberikan teka-teki lain! Ada dua orang yang jatuh ke dalam lubang. Seseorang meninggal, dan satu lagi hidup. Orang yang meninggal itu disebut "Hidup", siapakah orang yang tinggal dipanggil? "

Chanyeol, "..."

Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol di kepala, "Ayo! Cepat jawab, sayang! "

Suara Chanyeol yang dalam menahan amarah, "Jika kamu terus bertanya, aku akan menjatuhkanmu."

Baekhyun dengan malas menarik tangannya kembali. "Tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak bisa memikirkan jawabannya! Biarkan aku memberitahumu jawabannya. Tentu saja, orang yang hidup memanggil, 'Bantu aku!' "

Embusan angin dingin meniup tangga kosong. Suasana sungguh garing.

Chanyeol terus diam menaiki tangga. Baekhyun dengan malas tergeletak di punggung Chanyeol. Dia sangat bosan. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dia membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menceritakan lelucon? Suatu hari, Mung Bean putus dengan pacarnya sehingga dia menangis dan menangis. Dia dengan sedih dan menangis sampai ... dia tumbuh. "

"..."

"Tidak lucu? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain. Suatu hari, seekor kucing ... "

"Diam!"

Mendengar suaranya yang dingin, Baekhyun dengan patuh menutup mulutnya. Dengan keheningan berikutnya, ia langsung mendengar nafas Chanyeol yang sulit yang tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

Oh! Berapa lantai yang telah dia naiki? Sepertinya kita sudah melewati sepuluh lantai? Tampaknya stamina "hubby-nya" cukup bagus! Baekhyun menyeringai jahat. Dari belakang Chanyeol dimana dia tidak bisa terlihat, tapi dia harus berpura-pura menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada Chanyeol.

"Hubby, apa kamu lelah? Bagaimana kalau saya menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk memberi kekuatan? "

Chanyeol masih belum bisa menghentikan tepat waktunya sehingga Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi. Dengan semangat tinggi, dia bernyanyi dengan nada yang semarak-semua bukti tentang suasana hatinya yang menyenangkan.

"Koboi, kamu hebat dan agung.

Seekor kuda yang kencang seperti badai.

Anda bisa mengembara di dataran sejauh yang engkau lihat.

Hatimu adalah samudera seluas bumi.

Koboi, kau ada di hatiku.

Saya ingin mencair ke dada lebarmu. "

Walaupun suara Baekhyun menyejukkan namun itu semua sudah terlambat. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati menempatkan Baekhyun di tangga. Saat dia berbalik, Baekhyun melihat keringat meluncur ke sisi wajah Chanyeol yang marah.

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum. _Seorang Chanyeol, kita bicara tentang Chanyeol si sempurna setelah naik dua belas lantai, kamu benar-benar sekarat, bukan?_

Tepat ketika Baekhyun merasa riang, Chanyeol tiba-tiba memelototinya dan berkata,

"Mulai sekarang, kamu tidak diizinkan untuk bersuara!"

Baekhyun: "..."

Setelah beristirahat beberapa lama, Baekhyun naik ke punggung Chanyeol lagi, dia benar-benar tidak akan mengganggu Chanyeol lagi.

Akibatnya, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang bergema di tangga yang kosong.

Baekhyun berpikir, _gaya berjalan Chanyeol benar-benar mantap dan tegas ..._

Jadi, Baekhyun mendengarkan irama langkah stabil dan mantap itu lalu perlahan tertidur.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

[1] 熟 adalah sesuatu yang well done sama dengan seberapa akrabnya kamu dengan orang itu. ini adalah lelucon bahasa cina jadi bila masi 30% well done/ kematangan berarti belum terlalu mengenal begitu

 **well well well how is it? mulai terjawab kan, wajah baekhyun wanita dan lelaki itu sama! mengapa kok sama…umm**

 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya dan selanjuttttnya yaa and minggu ini aku emang niatnya mau kasi kejutan double update sih…hahahaha XD jadi kejutan ga? kyaknya kgak hahahaha *tertawa garing**

 **Habisnya review kalian itu luar biasa wkwkwk ini beneran lo, btw aku baru nyadar kalo review dari beberapa guest itu butuh ijinku ya biar bisa tampil gitu...OMG aku baru sadarrr maafin yaa. suwer aku baru sadar pas mau jawab review kalian trus liat ada kolom review...TT**

 **BaekHill : iyups itu tubuh cewe dengan nama Baekhyun juga ^^**

 **Devi494 : hahaha kasian ya baek tapi dia akan belajar menerima semua itu dan itu keren, aslinya chapternya itu sampe 80 loh**

 **ssuhoshnet &Chanbaekhunlove: okaay **

**loeybee: itu karena Chanyeol sebel hahaha baek juga sih uda mending digendong masih aja nyebelin hahahaha**

 **Guest 1 (aku pake nomor soalnya ga ada namamu maaf yaa): syuudaa aku baca versi mandari sih jadi cepet selesai btw saranmu sungguh membantu loh leh ugha itu**

 **Guest 2: ia doong makanya follow laah hehehe :P**

 **Guest 3: hahaha gimana hayoo?**

 **oh ya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk temanku Yulia karena sudah membantuku menjadi editor ff ini yaa.**

 **Waiit dont forget untuk Fav, Follow, dan Review ya**

 **Okay gengs selamat minggu malam dan jangan lupa bersenang-senang! ^^**

 **See you next week**


	6. Chapter 6 :Now Dia Adalah Park Baekhyun

**Chapter 6: Dari Hari ini, Dia Hanya Bisa Hidup Sebagai Wanita**

Ketika ia terbangun, mereka sudah tiba di apartemen.

Baekhyun telah ditempatkan di sofa oleh Chanyeol. Dia penasaran dan ingin tahu penampakan disekitar Apartemen. Apartemen ini mungkin terdiri dari tiga kamar tidur, ruang tamu, dan ruang makan. Ruangan itu dihias minimalis, namun jelas mode stylish, memberikan kesan dingin. Satu-satunya hal yang aneh adalah bahwa skema warna hitam dan putih ini tidak benar-benar cocok dengan pengantin baru. Melihat sekeliling apartemen ini tidak tampak seperti apartemen orang yang sudah menikah.

Orang ini adalah Presiden CMI. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya memiliki satu apartemen? mungkin ini adalah tempat persembunyian sementara. Baekhyun iri, tapi kemudian menghilangkan kecurigaannya.

Namun, memikirkan bahwa mereka telah sah menikah secara hukum dan jika mereka bercerai, Chanyeol harus memberinya setengah hartanya tidak peduli seberapa kaya Chanyeol sebenarnya, semangat Baekhyun mulai naik mengingat hal itu .

"Park ... um, itu ... Chanyeol. Aku ingin melihat- lihat apartemen ini!"

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Chanyeol , ia bergegas keliling apartemen dengan kursi rodanya. Chanyeol tidak menghentikannya. Ia hanya duduk di sofa diam-diam mengatur napasnya kembali di bawah kontrol.

Seperti yang diharapkan, kamar tidur Chanyeol itu sama sepert karakter manusia itu sendiri-ekspresi hitam, putih, dan abu-abu. Baekhyun didecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pada saat ia akan meninggalkan ruangan, tatapannya menyapu tempat tidur besar yang bisa muat lima atau enam orang. Dia tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia adalah istri Park Chanyeol. Artinya, malam ini dan setiap malam sesudahnya, ia harus tidur dengan Chanyeol di tempat tidur besar ini ?!

Demi Surga, Neraka, Dan lainnya!

Baekhyun tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan si gigolo itu sama saja dengan meminta dia untuk pergi dan mati!

Namun, mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sudah menikah dan terdaftar secara hukum. Bahkan jika Chanyeol ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya, Pak Polisi tidak akan bisa membantunya! _Apa yang akan aku lakukan!? Apa yang akan aku lakukan!? Apa yang akan aku lakukan!? …OH! Benar! Kakiku!  
_  
Baekhyun menunduk untuk melihat kulit putih mulus seperti salju, kakinya tebal dibalut dan tiba-tiba merasa bahwa kaki itu sungguh menggemaskan.

aku hanya akan mengatakan bahwa karena kakiku terluka, aku tidak bisa berbagi kamar tidur. Masalah dipecahkan!

Baekhyun hendak berbalik dan pergi tawar-menawar dengan Chanyeol ketika ia mendengar suara berat Chanyeol datang dari belakang

"Kemarilah. Aku punya sesuatu yang perlu kukatakan kepadamu" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Kebetulan, Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu" Chanyeol membeku

"Kamu duluan"  
Baekhyun mengatakan,"Aku ingin mengatakan karena kakiku masih cedera jadi aku ingin kita tidur di kamar terpisah untuk saat ini?"

Keterkejutan Chanyeol terlihat sangat jelas. Ketika dia hendak berbicara, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara menggerutu.

Lalu ia mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan, "Hal kedua yang aku ingin katakan adalah bahwa aku lapar. Jadi bukankah sekarang saatnya bagi kau untuk memasak,hubby?" Chanyeol jelas tertegun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya. "Dengar, aku punya kaki lumpuh." Maksudku, aku sudah seperti ini. Apakah kau sejahat itu untuk membully orang cacat?

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berdiri. Baekhyun dengan puas menunggu si gigolo terkutuk itu untuk patuh masuk dapur dan memasak untuknya, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan berdiri dan menarik keluar telepon.

"Apakah ini Jiang Nan Restaurant?"

Orang ini benar-benar memesan makanan! Ini curang! Baekhyun sangat tak suka dan melotot marah di belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik dan berkata kepadanya, "makanannya akan sampai dalam tiga puluh menit."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggerutu dengan hati tak suka.

Chanyeol duduk dan dengan tenang mengamati dirinya.

Bulukuduk Baekhyun naik karena pandangannya. "Kau! Apa lihat-lihat"

Chanyeol menatapnya. "Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menjadi lebih gugup dan patuh mengangguk kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak kemudian tiba-tiba berkata, "Sebenarnya, kita kawin kontrak."

"Hah?" Mata Baekhyun melebar dan membulat. Kawin kontrak? Apa itu?

Chanyeol dengan tenang mengatakan, "Jadi kita tidak benar-benar suami istri. Kamu sudah setuju denganku untuk bercerai setelah satu tahun."

"Ah?" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tertegun. Dia merasa begitu terkejut dengan keadaan aneh yang datang entah dari mana bahkan ia tidak bisa fokus.

Setelah sedikit linglung untuk waktu yang lama, Baekhyun berkedip. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau berarti Kau ... maksudku kita benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan!?" Chanyeol berkata,"Menurut hukum, kita adalah pasangan yang sudah menikah. Juga, Kita sepakat jikalau kita akan berakting selayaknya pasangan suami istri yang saling mencintai di depan orang lain" ekspresi Baekhyun menjadi lebih bingung.

"Jadi maksudmu meskipun kita menikah secara hukum , tapi itu semua hanyalah pernikahan palsu. Dalam setahun kita akan bercerai tapi di depan orang lain kita tidak bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran. namun, kita harus berpura-pura saling mencintai setiap hari?

Chanyeol menjawab dengan ringkas. "Benar."

Aiyo! Ini jelas plot yang sering terlihat di drama TV melodramatis. dan ini terjadi padaku ... ketika aku lahir kembali dan mendapatkan kisah seperti ini, bukankah ini terlalu menakjubkan! Baekhyun terpana oleh plot twist melodramatis ini! dengan bingung berkata, "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

Baekhyun mengatakan, "Aku hanya mengatakan, Kenapa kalian berdua ... kita, bahkan menikah?"

Meskipun Chanyeol adalah rival cintanya, tetapi mengakui dari sudut pandang objektif bahwa Chanyeol memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan untuk dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis. Baekhyun-feminin juga memiliki wajah yang kecil dan tubuh yang tinggi bak model dia bukan tipe orang yang perlu khawatir tentang tidak mampu untuk menikah. Keduanya adalah orang-orang kelas tinggi. Mengapa mereka harus melakukan kawin kontrak, bukannya benar menikah?

Chanyeol menatapnya. "Karena kamu membutuhkan uang."

Mata Baekhyun melebar bahkan lebih. "Uang?" Mammamia! Ini sebanding dengan drama TV!

Chanyeol berkata, "Ibumu didiagnosis terkena uremia dan membutuhkan biaya pengobatan yang tinggi."

"Jadi, kamu membantu ibuku membayar biaya pengobatan yang tinggi. Kemudian, aku setuju untuk kawin kontrak denganmu dimana kita berpura-pura saling mencintai ?" Baekhyun merasa itu sedikit tragis.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Persetan! Ini benar-benar kehidupan yang sangat melodramatis! Baekhyun berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Lalu, ia bertanya kepada Chanyeol,

"Bagaimana dengan kau? Mengapa kau ingin pernikahan palsu?"Jangan bilang kau ingin meniru amal seluruh karakter drama TV sehingga untuk mengetahui ketika kau jatuh cinta cukup kehilanganku akan membuatmu tersadar. Itu bahkan tidak rasional!

Chanyeol memberinya jawaban yang rasional, "Kamu tidak perlu tahu."

Bangsat! Baekhyun sangat marah karena ia diam-diam melayangkan jari tengahnya dalam kepalanya dan dengan kejam berpikir: _Hanya karena kau tidak akan memberitahuku bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menebak itu ?! Apa satu-satunya alasan untuk seorang pria jangkung, kaya, dan tampan yang bahkan diserbu seluruh gadis-gadis tidak dapat menikah dan menggunakan uangnya untuk kawin kontrak dengan seorang gadis yang membutuhkan uangnya? Itu hanya bisa -'penyakit yang tak dapat disebut!' Dan apa penyakit yang tak dapat disebut itu? Itu pasti- 'ke...tidakmampuan di ranjang!'  
_  
Chanyeol yang diam-diam diberi label impoten oleh Baekhyun dengan tenang berkata, "apakah ada hal lain yang kamu tidak mengerti?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi itu dan diam-diam menambahkan kemungkinan lain. Sebenarnya tidak mungkin ketidakmampuan. Ada kemungkinan lain yakni, Chanyeol adalah- 'GAY!'

Dengan pemikiran ini, Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Jika orang ini adalah gay, bukankah akan berbahaya untuk hidup satu atap yang sama dengannya?

Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi memiliki bagian yang merupakan syarat untuk melakukan tindakan homoseksual dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap wajah bingung Baekhyun yang pemikirannya menjadi lebih dan lebih mengkhayal. "Apakah kamu memiliki pertanyaan?"

Baekhyun kembali tersadar. "Saya punya!"

Chanyeol menggunakan pandangannya sebagai gerakan bagi Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan.

Baekhyun mengatakan serius, "Katakanlah, dalam keadaan kita, ketika kita bercerai, akankah kau masih memberikan setengah asetmu?"

Chanyeol, "..."

Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan kemarahan.

Dilahirkan kembali menjadi seorang wanita yang juga menikah dengan si gigolo terkutuk saingannya sudah kesulitan besar. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bahwa keduanya melakukan pernikahan palsu. Tidak hanya itu, tetapi mereka sudah sepakat sebelum pernikahan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan meminta Chanyeol uang satu sen pun selain untuk biaya pengobatan Ibu Baekhyun.

Dari apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, gadis cantik Baekhyun telah tegas mengatakan ini pada awalnya. Baekhyun segera memiliki sakit perut. Oh gadisku! Mengapa kamu begitu bodoh ?! kamu ,gadis cantik dengan wajah polos baru saja menikah dengan pria bermarga Park dan memakai akting dengannya. Meskipun tidak ada yang terjadi tetapi dalam setahun Kamu akan bercerai. Untuk seorang gadis, nama baikmu akan jatuh! Jika itu aku, aku akan memeras bahwa si pria marga Park untuk biaya kerusakan reputasi, tetapi Miss kenapa kau begitu mulia dan penuh integritas?

Baekhyun merasa kecewa dan marah pada ketidakadilan.

Mendapatkan setengah dari aset Chanyeol setelah perceraian dan warisan setelah dia pergi dapat memberikan kenyamanan untuk Baekhyun setelah mengetahui dia menjadi istri Park Chanyeol. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia bahkan tidak memiliki kenyamanan ini! Plus, orang ini menjadi majikannya! Dia merasa pemikiran menyedihkan, bekerja keras menjadi istri yang baik untuk mendapatkan uang pengobatan ibunya yang sakit parah atau sesuatu seperti itu!

Baik. Ini adalah alasan sebenarnya untuk kesedihan dan kemarahan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam-diam kembali ke kamarnya. Chanyeol mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kamar tidur utama dan ruang kerja merupakan milik Chanyeol. Di masa lalu Baekhyun biasanya tidur di ruang tidur untuk tamu. Baekhyun telah berkeliling ruang tidur tamu. Untungnya, ruangan itu cukup besar. Ini berisi segala sesuatu yang seharusnya seperti tempat tidur, lemari, meja, dll. Berbeda dengan ruangan Chanyeol, gaya keseluruhan ruangan lebih hangat dan feminim. Meskipun beberapa rincian feminin mengacaukan Baekhyun sedikit, ia sangat puas dengan kamarnya secara keseluruhan.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol juga mengatakan kepadanya bahwa untuk menjaga pernikahannya tetap rahasia, ia tidak mempekerjakan pembantu dan tidak berencana mempekerjakan pembantu . Baekhyun-wanita melakukan semua tanggung jawab dalam memasak dan membersihkan adalah pekerjaannya.

Oh gadisku! Apakah kamu benar-benar harus sebaik ini ?! Ketika ia memikirkan masa menyedihkannya nanti bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa perutnya nyeri!

Ada sebuah laptop di meja-mungkin milik Baekhyun-wanita, tapi sekarang hak kepemilikan menjadi milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk di meja dan mulai menyalakan laptop. Anehnya, itu tidak dilindungi sandi, menyalakan tanpa hambatan.

Meskipun ia merasa sedikit bersalah untuk pelanggaran privasi, ia menyadari bahwa ia adalah Baekhyun-wanita, dan dia harus hidup menggunakan identitasnya. Itu benar-benar normal lebih baik untuk mencoba dan belajar lebih banyak tentang dia. Pikiran Baekhyun mereda. Dengan serius dia mencari tahu melalui hard drive.

Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis yang rapi. File-filenya yang disusun rapi. Baekhyun melihat di isi harddisk. Selain bahan mengajar yang ada di komputer, ada beberapa lagu yang biasa, film, dan sejenisnya-yang membuat bosan. Untungnya, Baekhyun melihat sebuah folder bernama "foto" yang berhasil memancing rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

Folder berisi gambar Baekhyun dan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Dia tidak mengenal orang lain selain Baekhyun sehingga ia hanya bisa menatapnya. Dia harus mengakui bahwa Baekhyun dalam gambar sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun-lelaki ditambah ia sungguh sangat manis. Ketika ia tersenyum dia memiliki, lesung pipit samar-samar dilihat kecil di pipinya, itu tampak indah.

Baekhyun melihat sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba melihat sebuah folder bernama "Him". Tangan Baekhyun membeku, dan ia mendapat bersemangat. Dengan sekali melirik, ia tahu bahwa gosip yang ia cari telah ditemukan! Dia double-klik di atasnya. Ada banyak foto-foto seorang pria di dalam. Tidak hanya itu, tetapi banyak gambar Baekhyun dengan pria. Melihat bahasa tubuh mereka dan ekspresi, mereka pasti berkencan!

Baekhyun mengelus dagunya dalam penilaian. Jika dinilai dari segi tampang, kekasih Baekhyun-wanita ini tidak bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol, apalagi ketampanan dan gagah diri! Namun ... dia sok tampan! Hmph!

Baekhyun akan mati sebelum mengakui kebencian, kekaguman, dan iri di pikirannya tadi. seluruh pemikirannya tadi dipaksa pergi ke sudut dan hanya memikirkan 'mengapa satu demi satu orang lebih tampan daripada aku?'

Jadi Baekhyun-wanita punya kekasih! Lalu mengapa bisa kawin kontrak dengan Chanyeol? Jika itu karena tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk mengobati penyakit ibunya, sehingga dia mau tidak mau harus menanggung rasa sakit putus dengan kekasihnya atau sesuatu seperti itu ... Hey! Bukankah ini terlalu melodramatis?

Untungnya, dua dari mereka tidak bersama-sama lagi. Baekhyun diam-diam bersukacita. Setidaknya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya kawin kontrak. Sebaliknya, jika mereka benar-benar suami istri, itu akan menjadi jauh lebih sulit untuk Baekhyun untuk dalam bertahan.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Dia menyalakan laptop dan melihat-lihat isi laptop untuk sementara waktu. Tidak ada yang menarik sehingga Baekhyun mulai mencari pakaian untuk dipakai setelah mandi.

Lemari Baekhyun sama seperti komputer-nya tertata rapi, tapi ketika Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan tumpukan pakaian wanita berwarna-warni, itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Setelah ragu-ragu antara beberapa set piyama kelinci dicetak atau Hello Kitty bordir, Baekhyun masih merasa dia tidak bisa menerima style imut itu. Dan segera menarik T-shirt putih polos untuk tidur.

Kamar Chanyeol memiliki kamar mandi pribadi sendiri sehingga Baekhyun nyaman bisa menggunakan di kamar mandi luar . Ini menempatkan dirinya lebih nyaman. Baekhyun melepas semua pakaiannya. Tubuhnya tercermin jelas di cermin besar di atas meja kamar mandi.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas seperti apa dirinya sekarang. Dia harus mengakui Baekhyun-wanita memiliki tubuh indah Dia memiliki payudara besar, tapi tidak terlalu besar, dan mereka terbentuk dengan baik. Dia memiliki pinggang kecil, mungkin sekitar 19 inci. Dia punya kaki panjang dan lurus. Kulitnya juga sangat putih. Dari atas ke bawah dia bagus, ramping namun tidak kurus. Dengan wajah elegan dan lucu, dia termasuk dalam kelas gadis berkualitas tinggi!

Baekhyun berpikir: _Ah!_ _Ini adalah tipe cewek yang selalu aku dambakan!_

Sayang sekali surga terlalu baik padanya dan mengabulkan permintaannya . Hanya saja, keinginan yang dikabulkan sedikit berlebihan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi dirinya sendiri saat ia memutar dan berbalik dengan hati-hati. Dia berganti-ganti antara perasaan bangga dan rasa kehilangan. Karena ini seperti Baekhyun yang hanya berganti gender saja tentu Baekhyun bangga memiliki wajah yang tampan dan cantik juga.

Sambil mengagumi dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadari: _Baekhyun-wanita memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang indah. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Chanyeol mulai menyukainya setelah hidup bersama di bawah satu atap selama satu tahun? Jika itu akan terjadi, akankah Chanyeol melarangnya melakukan perceraian?_

Baekhyun mulai khawatir setelah memikirkan ini. Itu tidak mudah bagi mereka berdua yang telah kawin kontrak. Hal menakutkan semacam ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terjadi!

Oleh karena itu, selesai mandi Baekhyun berpakaian kemudian pergi mengetuk pintu Chanyeol.

Ketika pintu terbuka, hal pertama Baekhyun lihat adalah Chanyeol yang telanjang dada.

Baekhyun: "..."

Chanyeol jelas baru saja selesai mandi, dia tidak memakai apa-apa kecuali handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dan kepalanya. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk sambil menundukkan kepala untuk melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya, melihat Baekhyun. Rambut panjang basah Baekhyun yang hanya sedikit kusut. Hanya memakai kaos putih polos, sebagian sudah basah karena rambutnya. bentuk tubuhnya samar-samar tercetak di kaos itu. Dia tidak harus melihat dari dekat untuk dapat menilai bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengenakan bra.

Kilatan panas berkilau di mata Chanyeol, namun, ia mengerutkan dahinya sedikit,

"Ada apa?"

Tentu, Baekhyun tidak menyadari seperti apa tampilannya saat ini. Kepalanya dipenuhi rasa iri sekarang!

 _Sialan! Ah! Aku tidak bisa tau kapan Chanyeol berpakaian! Mengapa ketika dia telanjang, tubuhnya begitu mengesankan? Bisep itu! Pecs itu! ! Delapan-pack abs ! cukup dengan jenis wajah yang tampan, namun ia diberi tubuh indah juga! hanya dia satu-satunya mendapatkan seluruhnya dengan baik! Tuhan! Bagaimana tidak adil!_

Tatapan Baekhyun mengikuti alur dari tetesan air yang meluncur dari rambut Chanyeol, semua jalan ke bawah lehernya, dadanya, dan kemudian perutnya. tatapan berdarahnya penuh iri, dengki, dan benci untuk tubuh indah lawannya.

Namun ketika Chanyeol melihat semua ini, itu memberikan kesan yang berbeda. Dia melihat gadis di depannya menatap tubuhnya dengan mata lebar. Tatapannya bergerak, akhirnya berhenti di perutnya. Namun wajah mungilnya perlahan memerah.

Setelah hidup di bawah satu atap bersama-sama begitu lama, ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa kesulitan bernapas.

Akibatnya, suaranya menjadi serak dan samar-samar kelembutan terdengar, "Baekki?"

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menolak panggilan itu, tetapi ketika ia berpikir mereka harus berakting selayaknya pasangan yang saling mencintai di depan orang lain, ia merasa itu akan menjadi buruk jika mereka tidak terbiasa dan akan sangat berbahaya bila mereka ketahuan. Plus, 'Baekki' jauh lebih baik daripada 'istri' atau 'wifey' sehingga dia melakukan yang terbaik untuk bertahan walaupun seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Baekhyun mendongak. Saat ia diam-diam mengejek - _Apakah Chanyeol harus begitu mirip dengan pangeran di dongeng-?_ Katanya,

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Katakan" Chanyeol..

Baekhyun langsung melihat Chanyeol "Aku baru saja berpikir. Kita berada dalam kawin kontrak dan ditakdirkan untuk putus. Bukankah kita berjanji satu sama lain bahwa kita pasti tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan satu sama lain?" Chanyeol tidak berbicara langsung.

Baekhyun berteriak dalam hatinya: _Lihatlah! lihat! Orang ini benar-benar bukan orang baik. Untungnya, aku menyadari ini cukup awal dan tepat waktu ..._

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta denganmu."

Baekhyun membeku.

Chanyeol dengan tenang menambahkan, "Jadi kamu tenang saja."

 _Shit! Ini jelas jawaban yang aku inginkan, tapi mengapa mendengar Chanyeol mengatakannya membuatku jadi bad mood?_

Baekhyun sangat marah berkata, "Kau lebih baik mengingat apa yang baru saja kau katakan!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Baekhyun merasa aneh kepada dirinya sendiri. Pokoknya, dia sudah mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun tidak ingin berlama-lama disitu dan menjadi lebih marah sehingga ia tidak berbicara lebih jauh, hanya berbalik dan berlalu pergi.

"Aduh! Ah!" Baekhyun bahkan belum berjalan dua langkah sebelum tersandung dan jatuh ke lantai.

Chanyeol buru-buru berlari untuk membantunya. "Apakah kamu terluka?"

 _Aku, berteriak begitu menyedihkan. Apakah mungkin aku tidak terluka?_ Baekhyun marah melotot Chanyeol. Sayangnya, respon fisiologis air matanya permukaan benar-benar menyembunyikan kemarahan di matanya. Di mata Chanyeol, itu hanya tampak seperti penderitaan. "Ini menyakitkan ..."

Chanyeol membawanya ke sofa lembut. "Biarku lihat. Di mana kau terluka?" Baekhyun menunjuk kakinya yang terluka dengan sedikit kecil kecemasan. Dia sudah punya satu kaki yang patah, jangan sampai kaki yang lain rusak juga. Jika tidak, ia bahkan tidak akan mampu berjalan lagi, dan hanya akan mampu duduk dikursi roda.

Chanyeol memegang lutut memar Baekhyun dan dengan hati-hati memeriksa. "Seharusnya tidak terlalu buruk. luka ini akan membaik jika kita memberi salep diatasnya." Dia berdiri setelah ia selesai berbicara.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa dengan kaki mulusnya. Baekhyun melihatnya menemukan kotak p3k kemudian menyaksikan Chanyeol mengambil salep dan mengobatinya.

"SS-"

"Tahan ya. Tidak akan sakit jika sudah diobati." Baekhyun patuh dan diam. Saat ia menyaksikan Chanyeol yang setengah berjongkok dengan hati-hati mengoleskan salep obat, ia dipenuhi dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Dia merasa dari waktu dia megetahui kawin kontrak dengan Chanyeol, tampak seolah-olah si terkutuk gigolo ini entah bagaimana menjadi ... lebih baik.

"Park ... Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendongak.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya menjauh dan tidak melihat dia. Dia canggung mengatakannya, "Te-Terima kasih!"

Chanyeol menatap wajah merah itu dan bulu mata yang panjang bergetar. Dia tidak dapat berkata untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengatakan, "Aku akan mengangkatmu kembali ke kamar."

"Hah?" Baekhyun tertegun, kemudian merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih ringan. Dia sudah diangkat oleh Chanyeol seperti princess carry.

 _Mengapa sering princess carry or something like that?!_ Baekhyun tahu kedua kakinya terluka dan dia tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara, sehingga ia hanya bisa mengandalkan Chanyeol sekarang. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Dia tidak bisa membantu mengubur wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang panas.

Dengan demikian, Chanyeol merasakan wajah sedikit panas meringkuk ke dadanya yang telanjang.

Ekspresi Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggelap.

Dia membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan menempatkan dia di tempat tidur. Dia melirik orang yang, karena gerakannya telah memunculkan celana dalam putihnya, namun Chanyeol bahkan tidak lagi melihat itu sedikit pun. Chanyeol sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata, "Aku pergi."

Baekhyun masih merasa malu kerena princess carry tersebut sehingga Chanyeol mendengar suara rendah dan malu-malu, "En."

Chanyeol berhenti sedikit lalu berbalik dan pergi.

... ..

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun diturunkan di tempat tidur, merasa bosan sampai mati. Dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk perlahan-lahan bergerak dan dengan banyak kesulitan untuk meraih laptopnya dan internetan.

Dia hanya surfing di forum ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat posting tentang orang-orang transgendered. Baekhyun langsung membeku.

Benar! Meskipun ia telah menjadi seorang wanita, ia bisa melakukan operasi kelamin untuk menjadi laki-laki lagi!

Dengan demikian, Baekhyun mulai bersemangat mencari semua informasi yang terkait.

Dia melihat sebentar, kemudian antusiasmenya perlahan hilang.

Lagi pula, dari perspektif tubuh, perubahan seks bukan suatu hal yang mudah.

Tentu saja, yang lebih penting adalah tubuhnya saat ini tidak benar-benar miliknya.

Dia tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun-wanita sudah mati atau, seperti dia, telah terlahir kembali ke dalam tubuh orang lain. Sejak ia tinggal dan menggunakan tubuh Baekhyun-wanita dan untungnya mampu hidup, ia harus menghargai tubuh itu untuknya dan tidak menghancurkannya.

Plus, Baekhyun-feminin memiliki teman-teman dan keluarga. Dia harus menjadi lebih mengerti untuk mereka.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, menutup laptop, dan meletakkan kembali di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sepertinyai ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjadi laki-laki lagi sekarang.

Oleh karena itu, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan.

Mulai hari ini, ia hanya bisa hidup sebagai seorang wanita.

Mulai sekarang, _ia_ tidak lagi Byun Baekhyun.

Mulai sekarang, _dia_ Park Baekhyun.

 ** _To be Continue_**

* * *

 **wow...did you see that! Baekhyun memang unyu kan yeorobeun? sifat dia memang rada tsundere gitu tapi menggemaskan hahaha**

 **well mengenai dengan banyaknya permintaan untuk mempanjang chapter yang akan rilis maka aku akan menggunakan saranmu untuk 2 chap menjadi 1 chap, 2 in 1. tapi gpp kan per chaper menjadi lebih panjang... and btw mianhae ya minggu kemaren ga kasi chapter makanya kemaren aku kasi double wkwkwk :p**

 **btw aku mau tanya dari kalian ada yang ngevote exo di mama ga sih? aku kok bingung ya liat hasilnya... aku tuh liat ada 2 jawaban dari grup lineku yang berbeda2 satu grup itu bilang baekhyun menang di kategori male artist tapi satu grup lagi bilang baekhyun ga menang. dan lagi ada perubahan karena panitia MAMA itu nemuin vote gelap kan? sumpah aku bingung...kira2 kalian tau jawabannya yg bener ga ya?**

 **BaekHill : hahaha tapi chanyeol kuat kok**

 **ssuhoshnet ,ParkCheByun01 ,fwxibg, : iaa pasti ^^**

 **Devi494 : ia bener baekhyun menyandang happy virus eh maybe rada freak gitu sih baekhyun ini soalnya dia keadaan labil gimana gitu, hahahaha tak usahakan untuk lebih cepat update ya biar ga lama ^^ makanya dibantu lah dengan doa wkwkwkwk**

 **Guest 1 : ia ini chapter yang uda dipanjangin per chapternya :))**

 **bbaeksse : hayo aneh gimana? semakin membuatmu penasaran ga?**

 **Guest2 : hemm enaknya gimana yaa... apa emang chanyeol sudah suka sama baekhyun ? wkwkwk kalo penasaran terus ikutin ceritanya aja ya sis ;)**

 **veraparkhyun : gimna sudah terjawab belum kenapa chanyeol bisa dingin sama baekhyun dari chapter ini? jadi tuh pernikahan mereka itu hanya kawin kontrak aja gitu makanya sih chanyeol ini bersifat hangat hanya didepan org2 tapi dingin jika tak ada siapa2 kecuali mereka berdua. but chanyeol ga dingin2 banget kok wkwwkwk sebenernya dia juga lelaki yg normal dan mempunyai hati juga ;D**

 **neomuchanbaek : nah loo gimna? gimn? sdh terjwab belum? wah hahahaha apakah baekbom tidak mengenal baekhyun feminim? hahahaXD apakah mereka sodara ataukah hanya kesamaan saja? makanya ikutin terus yaa... pssstt aku kasi sedikit cluw ya si baekbom dichapter sebelumnya tertegun melihat baekhyun loo wkwkwkwk ^^**

 **loeybee : hahahahaha mereka kawin kontrak cyiin, nah apa mereka ga saling cinta? tebak siapa yang akan jatuh cinta duluan? XD**

 **Guest 3: hayo apakah mereka kembar? lihatkanh kamu cluw yang aku selipkan di chapter2 sebelumnya hahahaha XD hayooo hayooo gmn gmn?**

 **Guest 4 : wah kalo mau liat mereka mesra kudu bersabar ama chapter selanjutnya cyiin karena itu tuh bakalan suuuuwiiit buanget :D**

 **rly : ia baekhyun istri yang baek kok tapi ga peka wkwkwkwk dan tsundere gitu XD**

 **Weeh dont forget untuk review, fav and follow yaaks biar ku semangat mentranslate niiich wkwkwkwk**

 **bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lelaki Harus Bisa Masak

Chapter 7 : Lelaki Harus Bisa Masak di Zaman Sekarang

Keesokan harinya, hari Sabtu.

Karena sebelumnya sudah tidur sore, Baekhyun bangun lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Tapi ketika ia keluar, ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di rumah.

 _Mungkinkah orang ini kerja lembur?_

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati ketika ia mendengar pintu terbuka, dan kemudian ia melihat Chanyeol masuk dengan mengenakan pakaian training nya.

Baekhyun menggaruk rambutnya, kemudian gelisah menyapanya, "Kamu barusan berolahraga?"

Chanyeol membuat suara "en". Dia menempatkan bungkusan plastik di tangannya ke meja makan, dan kemudian berbalik dan memanggil Baekhyun, "Sarapan"

 _Hmm?_ Baekhyun menuju meja dan membuka bungkusan itu untuk melihat isinya. dan isinya tampak cukup mewah.

Fakta bahwa pria dengan marga Park ini cukup perhatian. Baekhyun cukup senang dengan ini.

Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan dan mulai makan sarapan mereka. Sinar matahari menyinari keseluruh ruangan, menyapu setiap daerah dengan cahaya lembut.

Keduanya makan, tapi mereka tidak banyak bicara. Baekhyun merasa dia tidak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan. Adapun Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa bahwa orang ini pasti telah lahir dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan termasuk seorang laki-laki yang pendiam.

Pada akhirnya, yang terjadi adalah poker-face-Park adalah orang pertama yang membuka mulutnya. "Apakah kakimu masih sakit?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun menatap kosong. "kakiku sudah lama tak sakit lagi."

Chanyeol berkata, "aku sedang berbicara tentang kaki kananmu."

"Kaki kanan?" Baekhyun bingung, kemudian menyadari bahwa dia bertanya tentang kaki yang telah terluka karena jatuh tadi malam. Dengan ringan ia berkata,

"Oh, yang satu bahkan lebih baik. Apakah karena jatuh? Itu bukan masalah besar."

Chanyeol: "Tapi sekarang kamu hanya memiliki satu kaki dalam kondisi baik, Jangan buat kaki satunya cedera juga."

Baekhyun,'...'

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Baekhyun dengan puas mengusap perutnya. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang masih belum selesai. Baekhyun yang malas bersandar di kursi dan menatap orang di depannya. _Hem, Chanyeol memiliki tata krama dimeja yang cukup halus dan sopan. Apa namanya? Benar, elegan. Orang ini menampilkan keanggunan saat makan. Dia terlihat begitu sedap di mata-Yas, benar! Itu hanya makan sarapan. Chanyeol, Segitunyakah kau harus bekerja keras? Kau makan dengan tertib seolah-olah kau sedang makan steak di restoran barat!_

Setelah Baekhyun diam-diam memandang rendah Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu, ia berkata, "Ahem! Chan... um, itu ... Yeol. Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu"

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Speak"

Baekhyun dengan serius bertanya, "Kita akan makan apa untuk makan siang?"

Chanyeol, "..."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, "makanan delivery lagi?"

Chanyeol: "Kamu tidak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun: "Bagaimana bisa delivery jika lebih baik masak buatan sendiri?

"Itu benar" . Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia menatapnya dan berkata, "Aku juga tidak suka makanan delivery. Dulu, itu bagian kamu yang memasak"

Baekhyun: "..."

...

Hasil akhirnya adalah bahwa Baekhyun akan mengurus makan siang.

Sejak Baekhyun-wanita telah mendapatkan bagian memasak, ia tidak bisa mengubah terlalu banyak agar tidak terungkap.

Dengan demikian, setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, ia menelpon minimarket terdekat untuk memesan beberapa bahan makanan yang bagus kemudian meminta mereka mengantarkannya.

Pada waktu makan siang, ia membuka pintu ruang belajar.

Chanyeol yang berada di dalam ruangan sedang membaca buku, menatapnya.

Baekhyun melihat buku itu di tangannya, menyimpulkan itu tidak dalam bahasa Korea, kemudian berseru, "Oh! Buku dalam bahasa Inggris!"

Chanyeol dengan tenang menutup buku itu. "Perancis."

Baekhyun:"..."

Chanyeol berdiri. "Apakah sudah waktunya untuk makan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, keluar dan makanlah."

Keduanya berjalan ke ruang makan. Ketika ia melihat makan siang di meja, Chanyeol kaget dan membeku.

Dia melihat dua tertata rapi, mangkuk dengan Ramyun topping telor dan bacon di atas meja makan yang luas.

Baekhyun mengatakan, "Cepat dimakan. . Mereka akan mengembang jika tidak segera dimakan"

Setelah dia melihat Chanyeol masih diam, Baekhyun menambahkan,"Tipe ini adalah rasa klasik yang disuka setiap warga negara Korean"

Chanyeol: "..."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol duduk dan makan ramyun itu pelan tapi pasti.

Baekhyun sangat senang, dan suasana hatinya meningkat. Setelah makan, ia tidak kembali ke kamarnya segera, dan duduk di ruang tengah sementara ia mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol.

Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol, "Apakah kau tahu informasi tentang keluargaku?"

Chanyeol berkata, "Aku hanya tahu bahwa kamu tinggal dengan ibumu yang single parent"

 _Tidak heran Baekhyun-feminin lebih memilih kawin kontrak dengan imbalan uang untuk mengobati penyakit ibunya. Cinta keluarga selalu sulit untuk ditinggalkan, terutama untuk Baekhyun-feminin yang dibesarkan seorang diri oleh ibunya. Ibu Baekhyun mungkin bisa hidup seperti sekarang dengan kerja keras yang tinggi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, dan sekarang aku telah berada di tubuh putrinya, aku harus membantu Baekhyun-feminin menjadi anak yang baik._ Baekhyun diam-diam berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kemudian, Apakah ibu saya tinggal sendiri di rumah? Apakah tidak ada yang merawatnya?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Dia tampaknya tinggal bersama seorang paman"

" Paman?" Baekhyun ragu. "Apakah kau yakin? Bukan paman saya yang lain?"

Chanyeol berkata, "Kamu bilang paman ini kemungkinan akan menjadi ayah tirimu." Setelah Baekhyun sadar dari shocknya, ia merasa lega. Ini baik. Lagi pula, ibu Baekhyun memiliki penyakit serius dan membutuhkan seseorang terdekat untuk merawatnya. Dia berniat untuk berbakti di tempat Baekhyun-feminin, namun pada kenyataannya, ibu Baekhyun dan dia benar-benar orang asing. tidak mungkin baginya untuk teliti merawatnya seperti ia pada orang tuanya sendiri. Sekarang ada seseorang di sampingnya dengan tulus merawatnya, itu sangat baik!

Baekhyun menemukan ponsel Baekhyun-feminin dalam laci kamarnya. Setelah membalik-balik kontak, itu mudah untuk menemukan nomor dengan nama "Ibu." Setelah mempersiapkan diri secara mental, ia menekan nomor ibu Baekhyun ini.

"Halo! Ah! Baekki!" Suara di ujung sangat hangat dan bahagia, tapi ... itu terdengar sangat laki-laki.

Baekhyun menduga bahwa ini suara milik calon ayah tirinya. Namun, panggilan apa yang biasa Baekhyun-feminin gunakan? Sekarang dia tidak bisa menggunakan 'amnesia' sebagai alasan karena ia tidak berniat menceritakan ibu Baekhyun tentang hal itu. Lagi pula, dia tua dan pantas untuk dihormati, ditambah masih sakit parah yang ditakutkan tidak akan mampu menangani shock ketika mendengar berita Baekhyun kecelakaan dan mengalami amnesia.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya. akhirnya dengan rencana putus asa dan sengaja merendahkan suaranya, "Anda siapa?"

"Aku Paman Lee!" Orang itu tertawa, "Baek, kamu tidak kenal?"

"Ah! Paman Lee! Maaf, saya tidak tahu." Sudut-sudut mulut Baekhyun mengembang. "Kualitas suara telepon tidak baik di sini."

Di sisi lain, suara Paman Lee sangat lembut, "Itu tidak mengherankan jika kamu tidak bisa kenal. Aku terkena flu dua hari terakhir dan tenggorokanku serak sedikit."

"Flu? Apakah paman sudah berobat? Paman Lee, Anda perlu merawat tubuh Anda!" Paman Lee jelas sangat senang. "Ini bukan masalah besar, hanya batuk. Aku minum obat sekarang. Aku akan lebih baik segera. Apakah kamu masih tidak tahu tentang tubuh Paman Lee Ini sangat kokoh! Ah, Baekki, Anda tidak perlu khawatir begitu banyak!"

"OK." Baekhyun patuh menanggapi kemudian bertanya, "Paman Lee, bagaimana dengan ibuku?"

"Ibumu pergi ke rumah Ibu Wang. Aku akan pergi memanggilnya sekarang..."

"Ay! Tidak! Tidak usah! Jangan!" Baekhyun terkekeh-kekeh,

"Paman tidak harus pergi keluar untuk memanggil ibu. Saya tidak apa-apa, Saya hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kesehatan ibu saya akhir-akhir ini."

"Cukup bagus. Dia sudah membaik! Omong-omong, ini semua berkat Little Park! Jika bukan karena Little Park, di mana kita akan mendapatkan begitu banyak uang? Jadi ibumu mengatakan dia sangat beruntung bahwa putrinya telah menemukan seorang menantu baik!"

Baekhyun sedikit tidak bahagia mendengar Paman Lee dengan antusias memuji Chanyeol melalui telepon. Dia berpikir, _Paman,kamu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa menantumu yang baik itu benar-benar palsu! Jika anakmu ini tidak sedang digunakan, tidak mungkin dia bisa begitu murah hati!_

Akhirnya,Paman Lee bersemangat berkata,"Ah! Baekki! Bila kamu memiliki waktu bawalah Little Park pulang denganmu. Ibumu sangat merindukan kalian!" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk,"Ya. Kami akan datang ketika kita punya waktu"

* * *

Bangun dari tidur siang dengan suasana hati yang baik, Baekhyun menatap ponselnya. Waktu menunjukkan itu sudah lewat jam empat.

Ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruang tamu, Chanyeol berdiri di balkon ke samping, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mendapatkan panggilan.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, ditempatkan kakinya yang terluka di meja kopi, dan kemudian menyaksikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan dan melihatnya, lalu berjalan menuju sofa. "Kamu baru saja bangun?"

Baekhyun menatap kosong, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menunjuk, "Hair."

Baekhyun menunduk untuk melihat. Oh, benar! Rambutnya berantakan. Dia tahu dengan satu tampilan karena tadi dia berguling-guling di tempat tidur saat ia tidur.

Baekhyun tertawa garing dan dengan santai menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu dia menyisir rambutnya.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya secara alami tentu hal itu tidak menggangu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggerutu, "Rambut panjang ini terlalu banyak kesulitannya! aku berharap bisa memotong ini! dan akan menyelamatkanku dari menyisir, mencuci rambut , dan semua pekerjaan!"

Tatapannya menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Chanyeol benar-benar bisa tetawa! Baekhyun diam-diam terkejut. Dia melotot,

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Chanyeol berkata, "Aku pikir semua gadis menyukai rambut panjang."

Baekhyun berpikir: _aku juga suka cewek dengan rambut panjang, tapi aku tidak suka dengan rambut panjang yang tumbuh di kepalaku sendiri!_

Baekhyun bermain dengan ujung rambut panjangnya,lalu batuk untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, dan berkata, "Hubby, aku lapar."

Suara Baekhyun-feminin ini sudah bagus,lembut dengan sedikit keanggunan. Tapi setelah Baekhyun sengaja menambahkan, nada terluka-tidak bersalah untuk itu, secara alami menjadi senjata yang sangat ampuh. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah itu mampu untuk mempengaruhi Chanyeol, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa jika seorang gadis berbicara seperti itu padanya, dia sudah pasti lemas dan melakukan apa pun yang gadis itu minta!

Ternyata, Chanyeol juga pria normal. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun itu, ekspresinya menjadi lebih lembut.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kamu sering lapar ya."

Baekhyun: "..."

 _Mr Park. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa mengetahui bahwa sekarang kau mengejek aku mirip babi!_

Baekhyun dengan sedih berkata, "Aku masih memulihkan diri. Tentu saja aku harus makan lebih banyak!" Dia menatap tajam pada Chanyeol, "Dan aku tidak ingin delivery untuk makan malam!"

"Lalu…" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya

"Aku juga tidak ingin mie instan!"

Chanyeol menatapnya tak berdaya .

Baekhyun mengatakan, "Bahkan jika kita tidak benar-benar pasangan, kita masih suami istri. Sekarang aku sakit, bukankah seharusnya kau membuatkanku sesuatu yang baik untuk membantuku memulihkan diri?"

Setelah Chanyeol terdiam " ... Aku bukan tidak bisa memasak"

Baekhyun dengan antusias berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, aku percaya padamu. Melihat kau bahkan bisa menjadi Presiden, bagaimana bisa kau tidak dapat memasak makanan _?!" Huh, Mr. Park, Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu mudah! Melihatmu seperti seorang istri yang memasak untukku akan terasa luar biasa!_

Ketika Chanyeol tidak berbicara, Baekhyun buru-buru menyerahkan ponsel, "jika kau tidak ingin pergi ke supermarket, kau hanya dapat menelpon mereka. Apa pun yang kau butuhkan, mereka bisa memberikan!" Chanyeol masih ragu-ragu, speechless.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengingat beberapa ekspresi dari aktris cantik terkemuka dalam film percintaan, dan tanpa sedikit pun belas kasihan, ia menarik lengan Chanyeol, mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengangkat wajahnya, dan berkedip nan imut. "Hubby ..." Kata itu menggunakan suara yang dapat mengaduk-aduk jiwa, dengan cara yang mampu memutar lelaki menjadi budak!

Chanyeol mendengus tertawa.

Baekhyun tercengang. _Apa-apaan reaksi pria dengan marga Park ini? Aku telah bekerja keras dan melakukan akting dengan sangat tepat. Bukankah ini waktu ketika kau melakukan apa yang aku minta kepadamu? Jika aku meminta nomor rekening bankmu, kau harus memberikan PIN itu juga!_

Setelah Chanyeol melihat wajah kaget Baekhyun, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk kepalanya dengan halus dan berkata dengan setengah tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Baekhyun berpikir: _Chanyeol,orang ini ... Ketika dia tersenyum, dia benar-benar terkutuk ... menyeramkan dan cabul !_ Baekhyun dengan keras kepala menolak untuk mengakui bahwa ketika si poker face di depannya tertawa santai, ia tampak sangat menarik.

Baekhyun dalam suasana hati yang baik setelah Chanyeol menyetujui permintaannya. Dia menyilangkan kaki di ruang tamu dan menonton TV. Dia bahkan bisa menonton siaran pertanian saluran publik acara perternakan babi dengan minat.

Chanyeol mengambil setumpuk kertas, santai melirik TV, dan kemudian melihat gadis kecil malas berbaring di sofa dengan terkejut.

Baekhyun segera melihat. "Apa?"

Chanyeol berkata, "aku tidak pernah berpikir aku menyukai jenis acara seperti ini."

Baekhyun merasa bahwa pria di depannya meremehkan seleranya dan langsung menjadi sebal. "Apa yang salah dengan jenis acara ini? Jika tidak ada yang merawat babi, di mana kamu akan mendapatkan babi untuk dimakan?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kamu benar. Ternak babi sangat penting." Dia selesai berbicara kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Baekhyun menyaksikan acara untuk beberapa saat lagi sebelum ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Apakah orang ini secara tidak langsung menyebutnya babi !?

Ini cukup! Baekhyun pergi ke dapur marah.

Kemudian ia melihat Chanyeol memegang beberapa kertas di tangannya. Dia penasaran berkata, "Apa yang kamu pegang?"

Chanyeol:"Resep."

Baekhyun langsung senang, "Sepertinya kau mempersipkannya secara menyeluruh!"

Chanyeol:"Kamu harus kembali untuk menonton acara perternakan babimu."

Mata Baekhyun berkilau. "Iya, oke! aku akan kembali! take your time!" Katanya sebelum dengan senang hati pergi kembali.

Di belakangnya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang gembira, sudut bibirnya tertarik tanpa sengaja membentuk senyum kecil.

...

Lebih dari satu jam kemudian, makan malam disajikan.

Baekhyun otomatis duduk di meja makan secepat mungkin dan menyukai hasil masakan Chanyeol.

Tumis telur dan tomat, tumis daging babi dan paprika hijau,dan sup tulang rusuk babi Cina. Pada pandangan pertama, semuanya baik.

Baekhyun meringkuk bibir dalam kekecewaan.

Chanyeol menyerahkan sepasang sumpit. "Apa yang salah?"

 _Aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengejekmu jadi aku tidak bahagia!_

Baekhyun tertawa kering, "Tidak ada yang salah." Dia cemberut mengulurkan sumpitnya ke arah piring.

Setelah makan tumis telur dan tomat, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tumis telur dan tomat ini... berapa banyak garam yang kamu berikan?"

Chanyeol menatap kosong, "Tidak banyak garam, sebagian besar gula ... jangan bilang aku-"

Baekhyun senang Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan, "kau mungkin salah kotak antara garam dan gula."

Chanyeol:'...'

Baekhyun berikutnya mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arah paprika hijau dengan daging babi. Dia menampilkan ekspresi menyalahkan.

Chanyeol diam-diam mengawasinya.

Baekhyun gembira mengatakan, " paprika hijaunya sedikit mentah."

Chanyeol diam-diam mengambil sup tulang rusuk babi Cina.

Baekhyun terkejut, "Apa yang kaku lakukan"

Chanyeol dengan tenang mengatakan, "Mari kita tidak minum sup ini"

Baekhyun pikir, _Ini adalah suatu kesempatan besar untuk mengejekmu. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan ini pergi?_ Dengan demikian, ia menyambar mangkuk, gesit meraup sesendok, dan meminumnya.

Kemudian, ia terus bahwa seteguk sup di mulutnya, tidak dapat baik meludah atau menelan.

Pada akhirnya, dengan susah payang Baekhyun menelan, lalu bertanya, "Kamu masukkan gula bukan garam dalam sup ini kan?"

Chanyeol diam-diam mengangguk.

Baekhyun tertawa. Apa yang paling disukai Baekhyun? Ah! menyerang si Gigolo saingannya Chanyeol! Apa yang paling suka dilihat Baekhyun? Itu melihat wajahnya si Gigolo terkutuk saingannya menderita!

 _Chanyeol! Memang kenapa jika kau tinggi, kaya, dan tampan ?! Memang kenapa jika kau sudah menjadi presiden pada usia tiga puluh ?! Di zaman sekarang, seorang pria yang tidak bisa memasak bukanlah pria yang baik!_

Baekhyun sangat bersemangat setelah akhirnya menemukan kelemahan Chanyeol, dia berseri-seri bahagia.

Chanyeol melihat betapa bahagianya ia setelah minum sup dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?"

"Ah?" Baekhyun kembali sadar dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatap dirinya. Tentu saja, dia tidak berani menceritakan pikirannya sehingga ia sembarangan membuat alasan, "Aku pikir sup ini tidak terasa terlalu buruk."

Chanyeol diam lagi, kemudian mendorong sup. "Karena kamu menyukainya, maka aku akan memberikan semuanya kepadamu."

Baekhyun:"..."

Chanyeol berdiri. "aku mungkin akan memesan delivery."

Baekhyun buru-buru menghentikannya, "Jangan! Tidak perlu! Kita hanya harus memakan ini dan menghabiskannya! Jika tidak, itu akan sia-sia!" seketika Chanyeol meletakkan telepon dan duduk kembali, Baekhyun menyibukkan diri dengan antusias melayani dia beberapa makanan. "Sini. yang masak yang merasakan paling sulit. jadi kau harus makan yang paling banyak!" Chanyeol ragu-ragu mengambil beberapa gigitan, lalu meletakkan sumpitnya tanpa kata.

Seberangnya, Baekhyun tersenyum sangat cerah.

Chanyeol:"Kau benar-benar bahagia?"

Baekhyun menatap kosong, "Ah?"

Chanyeol menunjuk piring yang dibuatnya, "Aku gagal memasak. dan kamu sangat bahagia?" Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng untuk menggambarkan kejujuran.

Chanyeol menghela napas ringan, "Benar-benar seorang gadis kecil."

Baekhyun menjadi marah, "Siapa gadis kecil !?" _Aku, seorang pria jantan besar mendekati tiga puluh. kau hanya lebih tua dari aku setahun. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi sombong?_

"Kau hanya dua puluh lima tahun ini," kata Chanyeol.

"What?" Baekhyun sedikit heran. _Baekhyun-feminin adalah seorang guru sekolah tinggi, setidaknya ia pasti telah menyelesaikan gelar sarjana S2-nya. Bahkan jika dia baru saja lulus tahun ini, dua puluh lima itu agak terlalu muda untuk lulusan Master! Apakah mungkin dia jenius?_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa sedikit tertekan. Meskipun menjadi muda adalah berkat, ia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk kembali menjadi muda.

Namun, dengan wajah Baekhyun-feminin, dia bahkan tidak terlihat se-tua dua puluh lima tahun. Penampilan anggun dan manisnya akan memungkinkan dia untuk terlihat seperti anak SMA berusia lima belas atau enam belas tahun tanpa ketauan, bahkan jika itu jauh lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya orang tidak akan curiga.

Tunggu dulu, Chanyeol berusaha untuk menikahi seorang gadis kecil lima tahun lebih muda yang tampak seperti remaja?

 _, Chanyeol. Ternyata kamu juga punya rasa yang seperti ini... hehehe_

Baekhyun mengelus dagunya dengan dua jari, dan memandang Chanyeol sambil tertawa menggoda. "Kamu suka cewek kecil yang lucu?"

Chanyeol menatap kosong.

Baekhyun mengatakan dengan pandangan seperti 'bro, aku mengerti' lalu berkata,

"Men, ketika seorang pria berumur delapan belas tahun, dia suka gadis usia delapan belas tahun. Ketika dia dua puluh delapan, ia masih suka gadis berusia delapan belas tahun. Meski itu tiga puluh delapan, empat puluh delapan, atau bahkan seratus, pria akan selalu mencintai delapan belas tahun gadis kecil! Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan tentang hal itu! lagi pula, gadis kecil yang lucu memiliki tiga hal yang mereka punya ; super imut, halus lembut, dan sangat mudah untuk dijatuhkan. Semua pria menyukai mereka!"

Chanyeol tak dapat berkata apa-apa. untuk waktu yang lama kemudian, ia berkata, "Setelah amnesia, kamu menjadi ... lebih riang."

Baekhyun gemetar ketakutan. _Apakah orang ini menyadari sesuatu?_

Dia dengan hati-hati bertanya, "Bagaimana sifat aku sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol: "Sebelumnya, kamu lebih diam dan anggun."

Baekhyun berpiikir, _Itu karena orang sebelumnya adalah seorang wanita tulen, tapi sekarang orang di depanmu adalah pria sejati yang berganti kelamin! Aku seorang pria jantan besar! Bagaimana bisa aku memberikanmu yang diam dan anggun?_

Baekhyun terbatuk kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya, sekarang ini adalah sifatku yang sebenarnya. Sebelumnya, aku sangat stres karena ibuku sakit. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi riang? Plus, aku tidak benar-benar tahu kau pada waktu itu jadi, tentu saja, aku lebih pendiam. Sekarang aku punya amnesia, aku sudah kembali ke sifat sejatiku!"

Setelah dia melihat Chanyeol ragu, Baekhyun mulai khawatir, takut dia menemukan kesalahannya. Dengan demikian, ia menambahkan, "Sebenarnya, kau tidak mengerti wanita. Mereka berbeda di depan orang yang berbeda! Bukankah seorang wanita pernah mengatakan: Orang asing pikir aku seorang gadis biasa. Kenalan merasa aku seorang gadis pintar. Hanya teman-teman terdekatku yang tahu bahwa aku benar-benar seorang gadis berotak miring!" Chanyeol ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian menatapnya, "Jadi sekarang kita adalah teman baik kan?"

Baekhyun menatap kosong, "Huh?"

Chanyeol bangkit dan mulai menelepon untuk memesan makanan.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menghentikannya. Setelah semuanya, dia sudah berkesampatan mengejeknya. Dan dia tidak harus mengorbankan dirinya lagi untuk memakan masakan buatan Chanyeol ini.

Baekhyun sangat senang mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan menu melalui telepon. Pada saat ini, ia tiba-tiba memiliki kekuatan. Dia tiba-tiba mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol.

 _-Lalu, sekarang, kita adalah teman baik kan?_

 _Persetan! Park Chanyeol! Kau pemuda berotak miring! Seluruh keluargamu penuh dengan pemuda berotak miring!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Makananku lebih baik

Baekhyun bangun keesokan harinya dan mandi kemudian ia pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol akan membawakannya sarapan setelah kembali dari lari pagi.

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun yang bosan akhirnya menyalakan TV. Mengganti-ganti dari satu channel ke channel yang lain, ia tidak melihat ada yang menarik minatnya hingga ia sampai ke channel olahraga. Dan secara kebetulan ada pertandingan sepak bola yang sedang disiarkan.

Karena Baekhyun merasa bosan, ia menyaksikan dengan sangat tertarik, bahkan jika itu bukanlah tayangan live. Setelah melihat pemain favoritnya mencetak gol, Baekhyun berteriak kegirangan sambil menampar sofa. "Luar biasa! Balotelli melakukannya dengan baik!" Chanyeol hendak pergi ke ruang belajarnya, namun ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun, ia memutuskan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang melihat TV, "Kamu suka menonton sepak bola?"

"Tentu saja aku suka itu-"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan menyadari sesuatu. Bodoh! Dia hampir lupa bahwa dia sekarang adalah gadis! Seorang gadis yang sebelumnya pendiam dan anggun yang baru berusia dua puluh lima tahun! Apa yang dulu mantan pacarnya Baekhyun pernah katakan?

 _\- Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis menyukai olahraga buas seperti sepak bola?_ Meskipun Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan pernyataannya, kemungkinan seorang gadis lucu dan cantik seperti Baekhyun-feminin menyukai sepak bola itu kecil! Oh bagus! Sekarang bagaimana caranya menjelaskan hal ini sehingga Chanyeol tidak akan curiga?

Pada titik kritis, Baekhyun memutar otaknya: "Aku hanya suka para pemain sepak bola yang tampan!"

"Oh" tanya Chanyeol, "Lalu, siapa yang paling Kamu sukai?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Baekhyun menjawab "Pasti Balotelli!"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Jadi seperti ini tampang tipe pria idealmu?"

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia berkata jika ia menyukai sepak bola karena dia suka melihat pria tampan. Namun dia kembali melirik idolanya yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Orangutan di layar TV dan terdiam untuk beberapa waktu.

Namun tanpa diduga, ia mendengar Chanyeol berkata, "Balotelli tampil baik di Piala Dunia."

Mata Baekhyun bersinar, "Kau menyukainya juga?"

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, "aku lebih suka keterampilannya dalam bermain sepak bola."

Pikir Baekhyun: _Jadi Chanyeol bukan hanya seorang poker face saja. Pada dasarnya, orang ini adalah raja tertinggi sarkasme._

Namun, ketika Baekhyun berpikir tentang bagaimana Chanyeol mengagumi idolanya juga, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sedikit lebih baik di matanya.

Dengan demikian, Baekhyun murah hati memukul dadanya sendiri,

"Aku akan membuat makan siang!"

Chanyeol ragu-ragu, "Tapi kakimu..."

Baekhyun: "Tidak masalah. Apakah tidak ada bangku jadi aku bisa memasak sambil duduk di bangku saja?"

Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan.

Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat, "aku siap!"

...

Saat makan siang, Baekhyun dengan riang menuju ke ruang belajar dan memanggil Chanyeol. Seperti terakhir kali, Chanyeol sedang membaca sebuah buku asing.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, "Membaca buku Perancis lagi?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun kemudian menutup bukunya, "Ini Spanyol."

Baekhyun menjadi sebal , "... Berapa banyak bahasa yang kamu kuasai?"

Chanyeol: "Korea,Cina, Inggris, Perancis, Spanyol, dan beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang."

Baekhyun:'...'

Ketika Baekhyun terlambat menyadari bahwa dia telah kalah saing dari Chanyeol sejak awal. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, mengerucutkan bibir, dan berkata, "Apakah mengetahui enam bahasa itu menakjubkan? Aku juga tahu enam!"Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

Baekhyun membual dengan bangga, "Aku tahu bahasa Inggris, Mandarin, Korea, dialek Satoori, dialek Gyeonggi, dan tentu saja sedikit Jepang!" _Apapun itu! Kata-kata seperti "yamete", "hayaku", "Kimochi" benar-benar tidak ada masalah_

Chanyeol:"..."

Dalam perjalanan dari ruang kerja menuju meja makan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kamu bisa berbicara dengan dialek Satoori dan Gyeonggi?"

Baekhyun langsung keringat dingin. _Fuuck! aku keceplosan!_ Samar-samar ia ingat bahwa Baekhyun-feminin tampaknya seorang gadis dari Jejudo.

Otaknya berputar cepat dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun berani menjawab, "Apa? Ini aneh? Semua orang di negeri ini tahu dialek Satoori dan Gyeonggi, bukan?"

'Oh?' Baekhyun segera mulai berkata dialek Satoori dengan cepat,

"Apa lihat-lihat! tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik sebelumnya?! "

Selanjutnya, dalam nada Lee Jung Jee,"Kamu jangan bercanda terlalu jauh. Jangan hanya melihat usia mudaku, Hidup ini singkat. Kadang-kadang itu hanya seperti Shenyang. kau menutup matamu, kemudian membukanya lagi, dan satu hari telah berlalu. Heng ~ Mereka menutup, tapi tidak terbuka, dan seumur hidup telah berlalu, heng~"

Chanyeol:'...'

Baekhyun mendongak, "Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol: "...Kau benar-benar berbakat"

Baekhyun dapat bernafas lega , "Ayo! kita makan!"

Chanyeol tertegun lagi setelah melihat makanan di atas meja makan.

Tofu Dumpling sup, omelette dengan rumput laut, Bulgogi ayam, Sundubu Jjigae, kimchi, dan Oi Muchim plus nasi yang sudah ditata di meja makan. Walaupun ketiga hidangan dan sup ini hanya masakan sederhana ala rumahan, namun warna dan aromanya benar-benar memikat dan menggugah selera.

Chanyeol terkejut, "Kamu membuat semua ini?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun berkata dengan bangga, "Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menjawab tanpa basa-basi, "Terlihat enak."

Baekhyun buru-buru menyerahkan sumpit dan sendok dengan penuh semangat menyendok sup untuk dia. "Cepat, cobalah!"

Chanyeol mencicipi sedikit. Ketika ia mendongak, ia bertemu mata dengan sepasang mata yang semangat dan berbinar. Dia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Ini juga lezat."

Baekhyun sangat senang. Dia berseri-seri saat ia duduk dan berpikir: _Chanyeol- Ah!kau lihat. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada dirimu!_

Sebenarnya, ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang juru masak yang hebat. Baekhyun secara bertahap belajar tradisi keluarga. Dari usia muda, ia belajar bagaimana memasak. Setelah lulus dan bekerja, ia tinggal jauh dari rumah dan tidak punya pacar sehingga kemampuan memasaknya menjadi lebih baik. Di bawah tekanan dari kehidupan yang kejam, ia berubah dari seorang kutu buku pecundang dan menjadi seorang juru masak yang baik.

Baekhyun dengan asal bertanya, "Bagaimana rasa masakanku sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol: "Dulu masakanmu enak" Dia berhenti sejenak, "Tapi yang ini lebih enak"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia berteriak kegirangan dalam hati.

Kemudian, ia gemetar ketakutan. _aku kan memiliki amnesia, namun masakanku bertambah enak. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Aku harus menemukan alasan yang masuk akal!_

Baekhyun cepat menemukan alasan, "Hehe. Itu karena aku tidak suka kamu sebelumnya. Karena itu, masakanku tidak sebaik ini!" _Kau rival terkutukku sebelumnya. Bagaimana aku bisa memasak untukmu? Kemarin, aku hanya punya mie instan, tapi hari ini karena kau memiliki selera yang baik seperti idola yang sama sepertiku. Karena itu, aku lebih toleran kepadamu! Hmph!_

Chanyeol menatap kosong kemudian perlahan-lahan berkata, "Jadi maksudmu ... sekarang ... kau menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun baru saja menyendok sesuap sup ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, dia menyemburkan semuanya dengan suara "puu".

Chanyeol membeku dengan mangkuk nasi dan wajah yang basah terkena semburan: "..."

* * *

Karena insiden menyembur itu terlalu besar, makan siang indah telah hancur.

Akhir pekan berakhir dalam kekacauan besar. Pada Senin pagi, ketika Baekhyun terbangun, Chanyeol sudah berangkat kerja.

Sendirian, Baekhyun tertatih-tatih berkeliling apartemen sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dengan lesu .

 _Tunggu. Tanpa Chanyeol untuk digoda, rasanya cukup membosankan berada di apartemen ini._

Plus, tidak ada yang membawakan dia sarapan ...

Tadi malam, Chanyeol memberinya setumpuk uang tunai dan beberapa nomor telepon untuk delivery. Dia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bisa memutuskan sendiri apakah ia ingin memasak atau delivery. Pada saat yang sama, ia juga memberinya kartu kredit no limit dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia bisa menggesek secara bebas untuk membeli apa pun yang ia inginkan.

 _Aku sekarang orang kaya! Ah ~ indahnya!_ Baekhyun mengeluarkan kartu kredit dan membelai lembut itu, namun ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghamburkan uang.

Dengan demikian, hari itu kegiatan Baekhyun kurang lebih seperti ini: sarapan = tidak makan; ketika pagi = bermain game online; makan siang = paket pangsit beku; sore = tidur.

Ketika ia terbangun dari tidur siangnya, itu jam 03:15 PM. Baekhyun bisa gila di apartemen ini dan benar-benar ingin pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Dia kemudian memikirkan masalah penting: Chanyeol memberinya uang tunai dan kartu, tapi dia tidak memberinya kunci rumah!

Baekhyun mencari keseluruh ruangan namun tidak menemukan kunci rumah milik Baekhyun-feminin ini. Ia hanya bisa duduk untuk sementara di balkon seperti burung terkunci dalam sangkar, menatap sedih keluar ke kejauhan.

Tunggu sebentar! Jika ini merupakan Apartemen kelas exclusive pastilah lingkungannya kelas exclusive juga. Pemandangan sekitar tampak begitu Indah... setelah dikurung di dalam rumah sepanjang hari, ingin sekali pergi keluar.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memanggil Chanyeol.

Ditempat yang lain, Chanyeol sedang rapat. Tiba-tiba HP nya berbunyi kemudian ia melirik layarnya, ia mengerutkan kening setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. "Baekki?"

Divisi Manajemen yang berada di ruangan membuat ekspresi seolah-olah "Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa" walaupun sebenarnya mereka sedang mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian karena panggilan ini terdengar sangat akrab, dan juga cara presiden mereka berbicara dapat dianggap berbeda dari biasanya, nadanya lembut.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit canggung. "Jam berapa kau akan pulang?" Setelah jeda singkat, ia menambahkan, "Jadi aku bisa membuat makan malam tepat waktu."

Chanyeol berhenti. Sebenarnya malam ini ia memiliki acara makan malam. Meskipun itu tidak terlalu penting, dia tidak merencanakan untuk makan malam di rumah. Setelah mendengar suara lembut gadis itu melalui telepon, ia tiba-tiba memiliki rasa ingin pulang untuk makan malam. Sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Dulu Chanyeol tidak terlalu sering pulang untuk makan malam di apartemen. Sebagian waktunya, ia juga harus bekerja lembur atau pergi ke acara makan malam. Sementara Bakhyun-feminin tinggal di rumah, memasak, dan makan sendirian. Baekhyun-feminin hanya mengirim pesan setiap hari untuk menanyakan apakah ia akan pulang untuk makan malam atau tidak. Dan nada lugas dari pesan itu hanya untuk mengetahui apakah dia harus membuat makan malam untuk mereka atau tidak. Mereka berpura-pura menjadi pasangan suami istri yang saling mencintai didepan orang lain, tetapi hanya lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu, mereka masih orang asing yang mengurusi beban emosional mereka sendiri.

Di masa lalu, Baekhyun tidak pernah meneleponnya seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang. Sekarang suaranya lembut, membawa sedikit rasa harapan. Pada bulan sebelumnya, dia biasanya akan terlalu berhati-hati, hanya bertindak lembut, tenang, dan sopan. Dia sungguh berbeda, tidak seperti dirinya yang berterus terang pasca-amnesia dan kejahilan yang terus membuat Chanyeol terpojok di antara tawa dan malu yang ekstrim. Mungkinkah itu seperti yang dia katakan? Bahwa ini adalah jati dirinya yang asli, dan karena amnesia ia berani untuk menunjukkan sifat aslinya di depan Chanyeol?

Mungkin karena itu, Chanyeol merasa menjadi lebih lembut dan perhatian terhadap Baekhyun juga.

Chanyeol mengatakan, "Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan pulang pada pukul 5:30"

Ia berpikir: _Masakannya memang enak. Itu membuatku berharap cepat pulang untuk makan._

Bagaimanapun juga seluruh divisi manajemen masih menguping mendengarkan. Presiden mereka yang biasanya kaku, menolak acara makan malam hanya untuk pulang. Sungguh mereka melihat pemandangan langka yaitu ekspresi lembut yang terpancar dari wajah presidennya.

Ini pasti istri presiden yang menelepon. Dari gosip yang beredar bahwa presiden dan istrinya baru menikah dan memiliki cinta yang lebih solid daripada emas, dan bahkan mereka tak dapat dipisahkan, sangat cinta pokoknya. Sekarang, tampaknya gosip itu benar adanya.

Setelah pertemuan itu ditunda, Kepala Operasi, Oh Sehun memukul bahu Chanyeol dan tertawa jahat, "Apa? Bukankah aku mendengar bahwa kau memiliki jadwal makan malam dengan Wu corp Kris? Mengapa kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pulang tepat waktu?"

Oh Sehun adalah teman baik Chanyeol dan merupakan salah satu dari dua orang yang terlibat dan mengetahui fakta dibalik pernikahannya. Mereka berdua menjadi sahabat dekat ketika di perguruan tinggi. Kemudian, ketika Chanyeol mengambil alih CMI, Sehun merasa berkewajiban untuk datang dan membantu.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan pertanyaannya, namun hal itu tidak mengganggu Sehun. dengan senyum riang sambil mengikuti Chanyeol ke kantor presiden, "Tampaknya Baekhyun, gadis kecil, cukup baik!"

Chanyeol berkonsentrasi pada membuka dokumen dan tidak memperhatikan godaan sahabatnya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku sedang berbicara padamu, Tuan Muda Park. Apakah Anda harus sejahat itu mengacuhkanku?"

Tangan Chanyeol yang digunakan untuk membolak-balik dokumen perlahan berhenti bergerak. Dia tiba-tiba berkata lirih, "Sehun. Apakah kau pikir karena aku selalu tak peduli... dia meninggalkan aku?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening,"Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan jika kau tak peduli ke seluruh dunia, kapan kau dengan sengaja menyakitinya?setitik jarum pun tak pernah" Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, "Lalu mengapa dia masih…"

Sehun berjalan ke arah depan mejanya,"Chanyeol, dia yang tidak cukup baik untukmu." Ekspresi Chanyeol perlahan mendingin, "kau benar, aku tidak akan memberinya ruang untuk kembali."

Sehun memaksa tersenyum,"Ini akan menjadi yang terbaik jika kau benar-benar move on."

Sehun berhenti sejenak, kemudian berkata,"Sebenarnya, aku sudah memeriksa bahwa gadis kecil Baekhyun. Dia sangat cantik dan polos, cukup bagus. Bahkan jika dia bukan tipemu, kalian berdua sudah menikah. Mengapa tidak mencobanya?"

"Ini murni bisnis diantara kami." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak lalu memandang Sehun, "Aku juga ingat bahwa Baekhyun bukan tipemu."

Sehun tersenyum dan berkata, "Meskipun biasanya aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap gadis kecil yang patuh, tapi gadismu benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang Indah.."

"Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol menyela Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

"OK, OK. Jangan bercanda tentang istri teman, benarkan? aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi, itu saja." Oh Sehun segera berhenti. Ketika dia melihat wajah cemberut Chanyeol, ia diam-diam tertawa dalam hatinya: _Sudah jelas bahwa kau peduli, tapi kau hanya tidak menyadarinya. Sekarang, apakah kalian berdua tetap murni bisnis untuk selamanya itu tergantung padamu, little miss Baekhyun!_

... ..

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di rumah, Baekhyun baru saja selesai memasak.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun menjulurkan lehernya ke arah ruang tamu, "Ayo bantu aku membawa beberapa piring ini." Meskipun Baekhyun bisa mencari cara untuk membawa piring ke meja makan sendiri, ini akan menjadi sangat berat untuk orang terluka seperti dirinya. Jadi, ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol telah pulang, dia langsung melimpahkan tugas ini ke Mr. Park.

Chanyeol pergi untuk membawa mangkuk ke meja makan, disajikannya nasi untuk mereka berdua, dan kemudian mengatur meja.

Baekhyun duduk dan menikmati layanan,dan tidak lupa dia mengingatkan, "Setelah selesai makan, jangan lupa untuk mencuci piring!" seketika ia melihat bahwa Chanyeol mendengus tidak senang, dia langsung melotot, " aku sedang sakit sekarang. Apakah kau sebegitu teganya menyuruhku untuk mencuci piring? Plus, aku sudah memasak!"

 _Jika kau bukan master keuanganku, aku tidak akan pernah menurunkan derajatku memasak untukmu!_

Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Ketika Chanyeol mulai makan ikan, ia menatapnya mengantisipasi.

Chanyeol mengerti dan menjawab jujur, "Rasanya enak."

Baekhyun puas dan penuh dengan kebanggaan. Dia mengambil sepotong ikan dengan sumpitnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Sesaat kemudian, wajah Baekhyun membeku.

Chanyeol bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak benar. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun: " tulang ikan ... tersangkut..."

Chanyeol: "..."

Meskipun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia membantu gadis di hadapannya yang menunjukkan ekspresi menangis karena insiden tulang ikan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya ...

Chanyeol menahan tawanya dan bertanya, "Apakah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun melepas napas besar dan menyeka air matanya, "Ah! Akhirnya turun! aku pikir ini akan membunuhku!"

Chanyeol berkata, "Masih mau makan ikan ini?" Baekhyun menyusut kembali dan melambaikan tangannya liar,"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan memakannya. Bukankah kau bilang rasanya enak? makan saja semuanya!"

Setelah makan malam, Chanyeol dengan senang hati pergi ke dapur dan mencuci piring. Sedangkan Baekhyun telah duduk dan mengerang disofa sambil memegang perutnya.

 _Sialan! Itu semua karena masakanku terasa terlalu enak jadi makan terlalu banyak!_ Meskipun Baekhyun tahu bahwa makan yang baik adalah sampai dia 80% kenyang, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Baginya, terlalu kenyang itu pasti terjadi. Pada saat itu ia merasa kenyang, dia benar-benar 120% kenyang!

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya sementara ia berteriak lemah, "Chanyeol!" Setelah memanggil nama itu berkali-kali, ia akhirnya bisa mengatakan panggilan itu dengan lancar.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai mencuci piring dan membersihkan tangannya, ia menghampiri Baekhyun, "Ada apa?"

"Setelah ini, mari kita pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan!" _Aku telah dikurung di rumah sepanjang hari!_

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Meningkatkan proses pencernaan itu baik."

Ketika Baekhyun selesai berganti pakaian, Chanyeol membawanya ke kursi roda kemudian mendorongnya keluar.

Di dalam lift, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Dia buru-buru menoleh kembali, "Benar! Ketika kita pulang, kau lebih baik tidak lupa untuk memberikanku kunci!" Chanyeol setuju dan bertanya, "Kamu mau pergi kemana?"

Baekhyun menjawab, "Hanya berkeliling disekitar taman."

Lingkungan taman tidak jauh dari depan bangunan mereka tinggal. Pohon-pohon, kolam, pegunungan palsu dan paviliun semua sungguh indah ketika dipadukan bersama-sama. Ketika malam hari, banyak keluarga dari apartemen itu keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Ada anak-anak berjalan ke sana kemari, bermain-main dengan berisik. ini adalah suasana yang sangat ramai.

Chanyeol tidak menyukai lingkungan ramai, namun Baekhyun sangat senang. Setelah dilahirkan kembali, ia selalu terbaring di rumah sakit atau terkunci di dalam rumah. Sekarang ia akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar, ia begitu bersemangat.

Chanyeol juga bisa menyadari itu sehingga ia berhenti berjalan.

Mereka berdua sebagai pasangan tampil sangat eye-catching. Sang suami tinggi dan tampan, Istrinya cantik, menawan, dan saat ini di kursi roda didorong sekitar. Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang pria tua bertanya dengan prihatin, "Apakah kakimu terluka?"

Baekhyun riang mengangguk, "Ya, patah tulang!"

Orang tua itu berkata kepada Chanyeol di belakangnya, "Anda harus rebuskan kaldu tulang sapi untuk istri Anda. Dengan begitu dia akan lebih cepat sembuh!" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun, dan membuat suara 'mm'.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, hanya untuk melihat tatapannya yang penuh dengan kasih memanjakan. Pertama, ia bergidik, lalu tiba-tiba ia menyadari: _Benar! Ah! Kami berada di depan umum! Kami lebih baik menunjukkan beberapa kemesraan!_

 _Chanyeol, si brengsek ini, cukup cepat juga dia ketika berakting! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menggambarkan wifey yang sangat cintai suaminya?_ Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan berpikir dalam-dalam. Tapi ia mampu untuk mencari tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukan, dan memutuskan untuk menampilkan wajah manis dan pemalu. "Dia ... sangat baik."

Chanyeol, yang berada di belakangnya, tak terasa bergidik juga.

Seorang anak kecil dengan limbung berjalan, kemudian meraih ke kursi roda Baekhyun, dan menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia memandang balita kecil yang lucu itu, mencoba untuk bertahan, namun tak bisa dibendung lagi akhirnya diam-diam mencubit pipi yang gemuk itu. _Aigooya! tekstur yang bagus! Lembut dan kenyal! Gadis kecil tentu super-cute!_

Tanpa diduga, gadis kecil cemberut dan mengerutkan kening. Dia berteriak dengan suara bayi, "Mommy! cubit! Kakak ini mencubit kuu!" Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya kembali. _Oh Neptunus! Nasib buruk apa ini! Aku bahkan tertangkap ketika menggoda seorang gadis kecil yang lucu!_

Ibu anak berjalan, mengambil si kecil, tetapi hanya tersenyum ramah pada pasangan. Kemudian, dia dengan lembut berkata kepada gadis kecil yang lucu, "Oh ~ kakak ini mencubitmu karena dia suka Bayi! Karena kakak juga ingin memiliki bayi lucu sepertimu untuk Paman!"

 _Shit Demi Braku! Kapan aku ingin memiliki bayi dengan Chanyeol ?! aku hanya ingin mencubit pipi bayimu! Dan juga, kenapa si Park ini dipanggil paman sementara aku, seorang kakak?!_

Baekhyun menangis dalam hati dan mendesak Chanyeol bahwa mereka harus lekas mencari jalan untuk pergi dan kabur dari suasana seperti itu..

Mereka meninggalkan orang banyak menuju daerah terpencil di tepi danau. Baekhyun memerintahkan Chanyeol, "Stop!" Lalu ia mulai santai mendorong dirinya di kursi roda sepanjang jalan berjalan di samping danau.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku kayu di samping danau dan mengawasinya.

Baekhyun menjadi lelah dari mendorong sekitar sehingga ia berhenti di sebelah Chanyeol. Dia berada di suasana hati yang bagus sehingga dengan santai mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, "Kau tidak melakukan lembur setiap hari di perusahaanmu?" Setelah dia bertanya, ia tiba-tiba menyadari orang ini adalah Presiden perusahaan. Ia mampu memutuskan sendiri apakah ia bekerja lembur atau tidak. Baekhyun terlihat seperti idiot!

Sebaliknya, Chanyeol menjawab, "Itu tergantung pada keadaan." Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kamu bosan sendirian di rumah?"

Baekhyun memaksa senyum dan tanpa gairah menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja."

 _Teman! Aku sebenarnya sangat bosan!_

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah bahwa sejak saat itu, seorang presiden Park yang biasanya bekerja lembur pada malam hari hingga akhir pekan, akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu. Ini sangat menyenangkan hati sekretarisnya dan asistennya, dengan hormat dan rasa terima kasih terhadap istri presiden.

Baekhyun yang malas bersandar di kursi melihat ke danau. Tiba-tiba, dengan penuh semangat dia berteriak, "Ikan! Ada begitu banyak ikan!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat. Ternyata, sebuah ikan hias merah dan putih baru saja berenang melintas.

Baekhyun terus memuji, "Ah! komplek eksklusif beda, ya! Bahkan ikan di danau besar-besar daripada di tempat lain..." ekspresi Chanyeol ini tanpa sadar melunak ketika melihat wajah riang itu.

Kemudian, ia mendengar orang di sebelah dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih lezat - dikukus atau direbus?"

Chanyeol: "..."

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **Sudah lama sekali aku tidak update, sungguh tak kusangka. untuk kalian yang setia menunggu update cerita ini dengan senang hati kupersembahkan chapter baru. maafkan aku yang sepertinya tidak bisa menempatkan janji untuk update dalam waktu dekat karena hidup begitu sulit dan cobaan harus diselesaikan**


End file.
